Percy Jackson meets Eragon and Saphira
by jessicalynnleblanc
Summary: CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE RE-WRITE! Fighting off intruders from getting into the Varden. Eragon and Saphira end up at camp Half-Blood. They meet Percy and his friends, and together, they must stop Galbatorix and Kronos before all Hades breaks loose.
1. Chapter 2: Camp Half Blood

**Hey everyone! Second chapter is here! It's quite longer than the first chapter to make up for it. Hope you like it! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

After taking a quick dip in the lake, I walked back up to my cabin to get changed and I thought about Annabeth the whole time. My feelings for her we're over the limit, I diddn't know what to say to her. I knew from the moment I saw her, that she was different from other girls, really different. Anyways, after getting changed and freshening up, I decided to take a walk up Half-Blood hill. Maybe hang out by the gates to the camp for a bit. I had nothing better to do, Annabeth was training and I was finished for the day. Camp has been really boring these days. Just the same routine over and over again. Wake up, train, eat lunch, train even more. Well, at least I get to spend time with Annabeth. It's the only time I ever get to see her.

I was sitting in the grass for a few hours, and I started to get bored. So I stood up and stretched. As I was about to leave, I felt the ground shake underneath me, then I heard a trembling crash, and the sound of something roaring. Fear struck me the moment I heard it.

_Minotaur._ I thought as I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and enlarged it. I heard another roar and I ran towards where I heard the sounds. As soon as I reached the gates of camp Half-Blood, I was shocked. It wasn't a Minotaur, it was a dragon. A huge dragon.. My mouth dropped and I gripped Riptide righter. I swallowed and I started stepping back slowly, until I stepped on a twig. The dragon snapped its head towards me, my stomach clenched. The dragon was unfortunately one of the most beautiful dragon's I have ever seen. Well, the _only_ dragon I ever seen. Her scales shined in the sunlight and her eyes we're deep blue that sparkled. As soon as she lifted her wings to charge at me, I noticed a man that lay on the ground unconscious. He looked injured. How did they get here? The dragon stood on all fours and looked at me, I gripped Riptide so tight that the palm of my hand was sweaty.

Then, the dragon turned its head back to the unconscious man. He looked young, maybe around my age but a little bit older. I was relieved that it wasn't a Minotaur, but I was shocked that there was a dragon. Then, I examined the dragon, my eyes coulden't look away. It had a saddle strapped on its back and I thought to myself. Dragon rider. But the books I read about dragons and dragon riders, I thought that it wasn't real. I realized that the unconscious man might need my help, so I walked towards the dragon and the man. Only to encounter being hit by the dragon's tail and I flew back, landing on the grass a few feet away. The dragon growled and glared at me, I sat up, my stomach hurt from the impact. Then, the dragon turned away from me and looked back at the man. I stood up again, trying once again to walk towards them, the dragon whipped around and hit me so hard in the chest with her claws, I fell back once again.

"Percy!" Someone from a distance yelled, I sat up, my chest hurt really bad so I looked down. Three claw scratches tore through my shirt and I was bleeding. Oh no, not again. I looked to who was yelling my name, it was Annabeth, who ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" She said, helping me stand. I winced at the pain in my chest, Annabeth gasped.

"I'm fine. There's someone over there by the dragon. I tried to go over and help him but the dragon doesen't seem to like me." I said, Annabeth tried walking over but before I could stop her, she was thrown back from being hit by the dragon's tail.

She stood up and grunted.  
"She doesen't seem to like anybody." Annabeth said.

_Chiron.._ I thought, then turned to Annabeth.

"Go get Chiron. I'm sure he'll know what to do." I said, Annabeth nodded.

"Stay here. Once we figure out what's going on I'll come with you to the lake and we can heal your chest." Annabeth said, then she made a break for it, to the entrance to the camp and down the hill. I stood there helplessly, looking at the dragon, who sat down and made another roar. The sound pierced my ears and I had no choice but to cover them and close my eyes. I thought that the dragon was going to attack again, but suprisingly it diddn't.

"Look," I said, the dragon looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you.. I'm trying to help.." I said, the dragon looked as if she diddn't understand a word I just said. Until I felt something in my head that made me feel a little bit woozy.

_How can I trust you aren't one of Galbatorix's minions?_ I heard the voice in my head, the voice of a woman. Then, I looked at the dragon, she blinked.

"Did you.. Did you just do that?" I said, the dragon blinked again, raising it's neck.

"Wait.. Who's Galbatorix? I don't know what your talking about.." The dragon growled, making me jump. I think the dragon is female..

I tried walking over to the man again, but the dragon gave me another growl and I stayed where I stood.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I raised my voice, the dragon snarled, showing her teeth.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, the dragon lowered her head towards the man.

"Did.. Did he do it?" I asked, the dragon nodded.

"Well.. If you can let me pass, I won't harm him, I'm just going to see if he's okay. My name's Percy, Percy Jackson."

_I am Saphira. This is my rider, Eragon. _I heard in my head. I'm guessing that's the only way she could communicate with me.

I slowly began to walk towards them, the dragon did growl a little bit, but she let me pass. I knelt beside the unconscious man, I noticed something on his palm.. No.. It can't be. The gedwey ignasia I read about in one of the books about dragon riders. I guess this is really happening, it isn't a dream.

"Where are you from?" I looked up at the dragon.

_Alegaesia. _She said, I remembered the name. It was the first chapter in the book. I looked down at the man again, who was known as Eragon.

"He has no injuries.. He seem's to be perfectly fine?" I said, the dragon howled.

"What's wrong?" I asked Saphira, then I whirled around and saw Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover.

I stood up and walked over to Annabeth, she hugged me. When she released me, she had blood all over her armour. Then I looked at Chiron.

"He doesen't look injured. I-I talked to the dragon! Her name is Saphira. His name is Eragon." Nico gasped.

"Dragon and dragon rider! Impossible!" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. That's what I was thinking the whole time." I replied, Nico laughed.

"It's okay Saphira, this is Chiron, Nico, Grover and Annabeth. We won't hurt you."  
I said, Saphira blinked.

_Chiron! _Saphira yelled in my mind, making me groan and cover my ears.

Then, Chiron approached Saphira and patted her scales. I smiled and watched Chiron kneel beside Eragon.

"Do you think he's okay?" Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"He isn't injured. So I don't know." I whispered back.

"Are we still going to the lake later on tonight?" She whispered. I looked up at the sky, it was sunset.

"What time?" I asked, Annabeth giggled.

"Later, when it's dark and we are all in our cabins. I'll come to yours." She whispered, then Chiron stood up.

"He is fine, but we need to take him to the infermary. Percy, keep watch on him. Once he wakes you must let me know right away." Chiron said, and galloped back into the forest.  
Grover approached me.

"Man, that dragon is huge." He said in a quiet tone before walking away. I looked at Annabeth.

"I can't carry him, my chest." I said, Annabeth looked at the dragon.

"Saphira?" I asked.

_Yes, Percy? _She replied.

"The dragon isn't saying anything.. How are you talking to it?" Annabeth whispered.

"She can speak telepathically in my mind. I'm guessing that's how she communicates with Eragon." I said, Annabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Saphira, do you think you can carry Eragon? I would but.. My chest.." I said, Saphira snorted.

_I appoligize, young Percy Jackson. With Galbatorix and his minions searching for Eragon, I can't trust anyone. And yes, I will carry him, just lead the way._ Saphira said. Me and Annabeth picked up Eragon and put him in the saddle, his body leaning against her neck.

"This way." I said, and Annabeth and I lead Saphira towards the camp..

**Author's Note;**

**Well, hope you liked the second chapter. I hope to have a third chapter going as soon as possible. Please review, It makes my day! (:**

**Percy: Of course, makes _your_ day.**

Me: Shut up Percy.

Annabeth: Hey! *Slaps* Don't talk to him like that!

Me: OUCH!

Percy: *laughs* Thanks Annabeth!

Annabeth: No problom :)

Me: That really hurt!

Eragon: Hey, I'm unconscious here, and your busy chatting away?

Me: Yup.

Percy: Well, _She's _the author.

Eragon: When will I wake up and fight something?

Me: Soon Eragon, soon.

**Eragon: humf..**


	2. Chapter 3: The Infermary

**Hey everyone! So I decided for each chapter that I would do a differen't character's point of veiw. Wich should be preety interesting.. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

ANNABETH'S POV.

The walk to the Infermary was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life, not only because I hated seeing injured people, but because we we're taking a man known as 'Eragon' to that place. Percy stayed beside me the whole time, but we said nothing to eachother. This was shocking, to see a dragon and its rider just randomly come out of nowhere? Freaky, if you ask me. I kept hearing Percy, who was grunting every once in a while. It was his chest. Why did that stupid dragon Saphira or whatever  
scratch him? But on Chiron's orders, he said for me not to do anything stupid. Wich meant, on occasions, that I coulden't attack this dragon. I heard sobs comming from beside me, and I turned my head. Percy was crying, he must have been in pain! He looked back at me and I gripped his hand, his skin was cold.

I looked up at the sky, wich was a dark blue, almost black.

"Just hang in there Percy, we will be at the lake soon enough." I said, Percy gave me a slight painful smile, then looked at Saphira.

"I sure hope so," Percy looked at me again.

"It's really hurting." He said, putting a hand to his chest. I sighed.

"Well, your lucky that your father is Poseidon, then." I chuckled. Percy managed a laugh, then groaned.

"You don't have to come with me to the lake, if you don't want to." Percy said, I shook my head.

"I wan't to come. I haven't gone swimming in ages. Feels like an eternity." I smiled, Percy smiled back.

"So how is it, that you hear Saphira in your mind, but I don't?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. Saphira?" He said, the dragon looked at him.

"She says that only certain people can. But your a demigod, so I don't get why-"

But Percy's voice trailed off and I heard a female's voice speaking to me in my mind.

_I appologize for the introductions. My name is Saphira._I thought, looking at Saphira.

Annabeth.

_So you are the daughter of Athena? I have heard many stories about half-bloods. _Saphira said, I nodded.

_Yeah. But since Zeus came out with the law after Percy was born, that gods are forbidden to see their children and the human that they found when they came down to earth. I never met my mom. It's confusing. _I thought, Saphira hummed a slight tone.

_I already know. Just because I am from another world does not mean that I do not know about the laws of the gods. There are several laws that are the same in Alegaesia. Oh, I am so hungry.. When Eragon and I we're suppost to go hunting, intruders attacked and tried to get through the gates. That is how we ended up here. _Saphira said, I heard a loud grumble and I could tell that it was from Saphira's stomach.

_Chiron will most likely manage that for you. We have alot of good food here. Enough that even you would be satisfied with. _I said, Saphira hummed again.

_I would be most delighted. _She said, I smiled, then looked at Percy, who was looking at the ground.

"We're here." I said, and Percy looked up. We we're at the infermary where Chiron and Grover stood waiting for us. Saphira stopped right infront of the entrance to the cabin  
and Percy and I grabbed Eragon from the saddle and carried him into the infermary.  
From outside I heard Chiron speaking to Saphira. "If you fly just past the lake, there are many animals you will find to your liking. I will contact you if he wakes." He said, and I watched Saphira fly away.

"Annabeth! I can't.. Carry him alone." Percy said, then I realized that I wasn't walking.

"Sorry." I said, and we carried him around until we found an open hammock space.

"Here should be good." I said, Percy and I gently placed him in the hammock. When I saw Eragon's face, he was handsome, incredibly handsome. His blonde locks infront of his eyes. His cheek bones we're perfect and his ears.. Oh dear.. He looked like he was some sort of half-elf. But that diddn't bother me. He was wearing armour, so I looked at percy.

"You go to your cabin. I'll meet you there as soon as I take his armour off." I said, Percy nodded and swept past me, then left the infermary. I began taking the armour off of Eragon until he was only in his silk white collar blouse and his black pants. I put the armour at the edge of his bed and glanced at him. If he wakes up, I hope to be able to talk to him more. Wait! No! It was Percy that I liked! I coulden't be involved with someone like Eragon! Oh but he was so goregous. So was Percy. Ugh, I needed to stop.  
Controlling myself, I walked out of the infermary and headed for my cabin so I could put on my bathing suit.

"Out for a little walk, Annabeth?" Someone said, I turned around, of course, Nico.

"Uh, I was just heading to my cabin. Chiron said for everyone to go to their cabins." I said, Nico grinned.

"So is he really a dragon rider?" Nico asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well, with that huge mass of a dragon I think he is." Nico said, I kept walking to my cabin.

"Well, I'll see you later Annabeth." Nico flashed me a nod and walked the other direction. I finally reached my cabin and I changed into my bathingsuit, then put my clothes over top and headed for Percy's cabin. While I was walking, I kept thinking about Percy. How he was the son of Poseidon and I was the daughter of Athena. I really had feelings for Percy, I just don't think that we should be in any farther of a relationship than friends. Besides, if my mother ever found out about dating Poseidon's son, she would come down from Olympus and probably freak.

I reached Percy's cabin and I found him asleep, he was in nothing but his swim shorts. Damn, he was hot without a shirt on. Despite the fact that he had three open gashes on his chest, he was preety cute. I shook my head of all thoughts and gently shook him awake.

"Percy.. Percy come on let's go!" I whispered, he jolted awake and looked at me.

"Hi." He said, I smiled.

"Hi. Now let's go!" I said, he got ouf of bed and followed me out of his cabin. The walk to the lake was silent, I was beginning to worry about Percy. Had he given up on his feelings for me? After all, it was preety obvious that he was falling for me..

**Author's Note;**

**Well, there's the third chapter in Annabeth's point of veiw. The fourth chapter is underway! It also sucks when your writing four stories at once. I need to slow down, but I keep getting idea after idea! Please review! :D**

Saphira: _If you keep telling them to review, they won't._

Me: I don't keep telling them to review. I just like reviews, it makes my day!

Percy: Hey Saphira, thank's for scratching my chest. That hurt.

Saphira: _I told you, I can't trust anyone. And I'm sorry, I just diddn't want you hurting Eragon!  
_**_  
_Percy: I wasn't going to hurt him.**

Saphira: _Can't take any chances, now can I?_

Me: Okay, just stop. Please.

Percy: Why did you have to write about Annabeth calling Eragon handsome? Allthough, when she said I was hot, that was preety awesome.

Me: Shush. I wanted to twist the story a little. Don't worry, your time will come Percy.

Saphira: _Allthough, Eragon is handsome._

Percy: Ugh..


	3. Chapter 4: Lake Memories

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, but I was pressed for time. Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

We arrived at the lake within minutes, after all, it was close to my cabin. It was probably around midnight by now. The moon shined across the lake, giving it a friendly glow. The gusts of wind made me shiver, not to mention I was in nothing but my swim shorts. Then I took a glance at Annabeth, who began stripping her clothes off, revealing her bathingsuit. I tried hard not to look. Another blow of cold wind made me wince, it affected my chest. Then I noticed that Annabeth was right beside me.

"Come on." She said, and ran off the dock and dived into the water. I sighed and did the same thing. Almost instantly, my chest began to heal, I diddn't feel anymore pain. I was glad about that. Now that I was completely healed, I swam around, letting the water wash the dry blood of my bare skin. I began to think about Eragon. I hope he was alright. Suddenly a splash of water took me out of my trance. The culprit, Annabeth, of course.

"Earth to Percy." She said, I looked at her, she grinned. Then, I swam under, the coldness of the water diddn't even seem to matter to me, but it did for Annabeth. I could tell that almost an hour past and finally Annabeth and I got out of the water. We walked back to my cabin and I got changed, into warmer clothes. After that, I grabbed one of the blankets off the hammock and we went back to the dock. I stood there and watched Annabeth put the blanket around her and she laid down. I did the same thing, and the next thing I knew, we we're watching the stars. They we're beautiful.

"You know, you did a great thing, helping Eragon." She said quietly, I smiled, even though she coulden't see it.

"Thanks." I said, but before I could say anything, she shifted closer to me and put her head on my chest. Thankfully I was healed and diddn't have the scratches. I put my arm around her and she sighed. This was one of the moments I knew I would remember for the rest of my life. I could feel her breathing, and I could hear her heart beat.

"Finally we get to spend some alone time together." She said, I grinned.

_Finally. _I thought, then it hit me. This was the moment I could tell her my feelings for her! Maybe something could happen.

"Annabeth.. I.." I tried to say, but of course, my mind was trailed else-where. I had no idea what to say.

"Yes?" She sat up, so did I, we looked into eachother's eyes. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"I.. I love you." I choaked out, Annabeth blushed, I coulden't help but smile.

"Percy.." She said, but she said nothing more. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me in closer. Before I knew it, my lips met hers and I felt the sensation of floating away. It was as if my heart was expanding like a balloon, ready to pop if it kept going any further. When our lips parted, my eyes we're still closed. Then I opened them, revealing Annabeth, she was smiling and blushing like an idiot.

"Woah.." I gasped, Annabeth wiped her mouth.

"Yeah.. Woah." She said, and then we lay back down, the same thing we did last time. Gazing up at the stars in amazement and Annabeth gasped, she had seen a shooting star. If only I knew what she wished for, and I closed my eyes and wished;

_I wish that Eragon would wake up.._ I thought, and then my eyes fluttered closed..

**Author's Note;**

**Well there you have it, Annabeth and Percy moment. I diddn't mean to make it so short but I have so much to write and Im not really good at writing romance like this. Anyways, please review! :)**

Percy: Finally!

Me: Oh jeez. Just because you get to have a moment with Annabeth..

Percy: What's wrong with that? I love her.

Annabeth: Aww! I love you too Seaweed brain!

Me: HAHA! Seaweed brain! That's funny!

Percy: Just because my dad's poseidon doesent mean you have to start calling me seaweed  
brain too! It's bad enough I get it from Annabeth.. *Sigh*

Annabeth: But it's fun to call you Seaweed brain. Your frustration is my entertainment!

Me: I'm beginning to see that this relationship is definitely not going to last.

Annabeth: Yes it will!

Me: Nope.

Percy: Well, after all, she is the author of this story.

Annabeth: Damn..


	4. Chapter 5: Unexpected Fighting

**Alright, here it is. The fifth chapter of the crossover! This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you like it! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

_Percy Jackson.. Young Percy Jackson! Arise!.. _I groaned, then turned over in my hammock, but then my back ached. Wait, I wasn't in my hammock. I snapped open my eyes and noticed that I was alone, on the dock. Annabeth and I must have fallen asleep watching the stars. Or maybe it was just me who fell asleep. Annabeth wasn't at my side. Confused, I sat up. It was morning. I looked around and found Saphira standing on the grass a few feet away. I yawned, then stood up and stretched. My back hurt. I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep on a dock.

_Finally! Your awake! Your a heavy sleeper. _Saphira said, I grunted in reply, walking off the dock and over to Saphira.

"Yeah well it's hard to wake up when you fell asleep really late." I said, Saphira blinked.

"There he is!" I heard a voice say from a distance, I turned and found Chiron and Grover walking up to me. I wiped the crust out of my eyes, I was still just waking up.

"What's going on?" I asked Chiron as they approached Saphira and I.

"Eragon is awake." Grover interupted Chiron, my eyes went wide.

"He is?" I asked, Chiron nodded.

"Follow us. He needs to know the boy who saved his life." Chiron said, and Saphira, Grover, Chiron and I walked to the infermary.

_I hope this Eragon guy, doesen't attack me like Saphira did.. _I thought, Saphira growled.

_Fool. You know I woulden't. _She responded to my thought.

_Diddn't stop you from scratching my chest. Thank god I went to the lake last night.  
_I thought.

_How did you heal so quickly? I have never seen a boy heal as quick as Eragon could cast a spell to heal his injuries. _Saphira asked me, well, that was one simple anwser, I'm the son of poseidon.

_Do you know of the big three? Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades? _I asked. Saphira hesitated.

_I may know about the gods but I do not know about the 'big three', if you ask me. _Saphira said, I sighed.

_Well, the gods we're allowed to come to earth and fall in love with mortals. Then they have kids. Wich are half-bloods. Demigods, if you put it in correct terms. I am a demigod, so is Annabeth, and everyone else at this camp. We are here to train and learn to defend ourself and develope our powers. My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas. That's how I could heal. The water gives me strength._

_Well, that's interesting. Who knew, that there are people not so different as Eragon. He can use magic with spells, and you can control water. What about Annabeth? _Saphira asked, I sighed again. Annabeth. I still can't believe that she kissed me last night.

_Daughter of Athena. The godess of wisdom. _I thought, then I looked at Chiron.

"Where is Annabeth?" I asked, Chiron looked back at me.

"I believe she is at the infermary already. So tell me Percy, why we're you sleeping on the dock instead of your cabin? Something could have happend last night and we woulden't be able to find you." Chiron said. Oh crap. What was I suppost to say?

"I needed to swim in the lake and heal my chest. I guess I must have dozed off or something." I said, the look in Chiron's eyes made me think that he diddn't buy it.

"Aye." Was his reply, and we we're quiet the rest of the way to the infermary.

As soon as we got to the infermary, I noticed Annabeth bofore I saw that Eragon had his sword pointed at her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, running into the cabin and where Annabeth was.

"Who are you?" Eragon said, his tone was serious, but behind his eyes, he was scared. I just knew it.

"I'm Percy, this is Annabeth. We are demigods. Don't be scared.. We're not going to hurt you. This is camp Half-Blood, your in the infermary. I found you and your dragon Saphira at the gates. She diddn't let me near you at first and she scratched me. But I healed and Saphira trusts us." I said as quickly as I could, in case he would try to hurt her.

"How do I trust you? Wait.. Saphira? Where is she?" He asked, still pointing the sword at Annabeth.

"She's outside, right over there." I pointed to the entrance, Eragon looked over.

_I'll tell him everything. _Saphira said, I looked back at her and she blinked. Then I looked at Eragon, who just stood there silent.

"How did I get here?" Eragon asked, his tone back to angry.

"I could ask you just about the same thing!" I snapped, Eragon held his sword more firm.

"One moment im at the Varden gates and the next thing I knew I was falling through the ground! What is this place?" Eragon snapped back.

"camp Half-Blood. Where demigod's train and discover their powers." I said, Eragon then pointed the sword at me. Without a second thought, I grabbed riptide from my jeans pocket and enlarged it, pointing it at Eragon. He grinned.

"So your prepared for a fight that you won't win." Eragon said, a smile escaped my lips.

"So you think." I said, holding Riptide in both hands.

"Annabeth, get out of here." I said, Annabeth gripped my arm.

"No." She said, I looked at her, tension built up in her eyes.

"I said, get out of here. I'll be fine." I said, Annabeth looked as if tears we're forming in her eyes. Without another word, she walked out of the infermary to join Chiron, Grover, and Saphira.

_Don't underestimate Eragon. He's well trained with a sword. _Saphira warned me. I took caution.

_Well so am I._ I thought, then I heard Saphira growl from outside.

"How is it that you can communicate with Saphira?" Eragon asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, and within a second, Eragon slashed his sword towards me. I deflected it and kicked Eragon in the stomach. He backed away a few steps and this was my chance. I flung towards Eragon, ready to strike. But before I did anything else, Eragon tensed his shoulders and blocked every strike I tried to do. Eragon was strong, he was well built and a good fighter.

After many hits and blows, the sweat trickling down my forehead and my neck, Eragon and I we're circling eachother.

"Your good. I'll give you that." Eragon's corner of his mouth twitched.

"More than you will ever know." I said, and ran towards Eragon. He blocked another blow and I punched him in the jaw. Eragon grunted and kicked me in the leg, knocking me over. Before I could do anything else, Eragon was beside me, and flung his sword towards my face. Luckily enough I blocked it, but then Eragon tried yet again, I blocked and kicked Eragon with both feet and he went tumbling backwards. I had enough time to stand before he gained control, then Eragon tried to hit me again, I dodged it and went in for another blow, wich Eragon deflected back and tried to kick me again. I dropped Riptide, grabbing Eragon's foot and twisting it until he screamed in pain. Then I threw Eragon until he hit the wall of the cabin. Before Eragon could stand, I knocked his sword out of his hand and mine was pointed towards his neck. Eragon raised his hands.

"I give.. Please don't hurt me." He said, and Saphira roared. Panting, I still pointed the sword at Eragon until I knew he was sincere about him giving up.

"I told you I would win." I said, Eragon grinned.

"You played a fair fight." He said, and made Riptide smaller, then put it in my pocket.

"Thanks." I said, holding out a hand to help Eragon stand. He accepted it and I helped him up.

"You really take fights seriously." Eragon said, I laughed.

"You have never seen the worst of it. Everyone here does. You should try capture the flag, one of my favourite training games. Very intense." I said, Eragon put his sword back in its place and strapped it around his waist.

"I should try it some time." Eragon said. I smiled.

"I'm sure Chiron would re-consider. Maybe you could spar with me more often." I said, Eragon chuckled.

"I should." He said, and we walked out of the infermary. I was in Annabeth's arms within that second, she was practically choaking me. She released me and smiled.

"Your alive!" She gasped, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why woulden't I be?" I said, she blushed.

"I'm sorry I had my sword on you. With Galbatorix trying to capture me, I coulden't take any chances." Eragon said, I looked at Annabeth, who's eyes we're locked on Eragon.

"Y-yes.. Uhm.. It's okay. Im Annabeth." She said, shaking Eragon's hand.

"So, demigod's huh? I've never heard of them." Eragon said, I looked at Eragon, wide-eyed.

_How is it you know about demigods, but Eragon doesent?_ I asked Saphira.

_I've been around for over a thousand years. Except I was in an egg. Waiting to hatch._ She responded.

"Well, the gods, like, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes.. Etc.. Most of the gods we're allowed to go down to earth and fall in love with mortals. Then they had kids. We're half-bloods, demigods if you prefer. I'm the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. Everyone here is a demigod. This is where we train to fight, and use our powers." I said, Eragon looked at Annabeth.

"Woah." He said, I snorted.

"Yeah, woah."

"So.. Poseidon?" Eragon asked, I grinned.

"God of the seas." I said, Eragon's eyes widened.

"So you can control water? That's your power?" Eragon asked, I nodded.

"Saphira tells me that your her dragon rider. And you have powers too." I said, Eragon shrugged.

"Yes. Watch." He said, taking out his sword and I looked at it.

"Brisingr!" He said, I had no idea what that meant, but instantly, the fire erupted into flames. Then, he muttered something I barely even heard, and the sword wasn't on fire anymore.

"That's my sword's name." Eragon said, I swallowed.

"Brisingr?" I asked, I hoped I said it right. Eragon nodded.

"I can't say the name or else it will burst into flame. But that's not all I can do. When I say something in the ancient language, and really concentrate, the gedwey ignasia on my palm," Eragon showed me the mark on his palm, I gasped.

"Will glow. That's how the magic comes. Along with Saphira of course." Eragon looked at Saphira, so did I. She blinked.

_We are the last of the riders. Next to Galbatorix. But Galbatorix is evil, he wants Eragon to die. That's why he keeps trying to capture Eragon. _Saphira said, I looked back at Eragon.

"So your saying that you ride Saphira, and you have powers?" Annabeth asked, Eragon smiled.

"Yes. I also slayed a shade. They are nasty creatures. Now everyone calls me Shadeslayer. In my world." Eragon said. I looked at Annabeth, she was blushing.

"So what's with this Galbatorix guy?" Annabeth asked, Eragon looked at Saphira.

_Tell him._ Saphira said. At first I thought she was talking to me, but it turns out she was speaking to Eragon. Great, now I can hear her more in my head..

"When Saphira's egg showed up in the Spine, wich was located in my home town, things started to happen to me. When Saphira hatched out of the egg, she started growing and getting bigger. One day Saphira just picks me up and starts freaking out. Then I wen't back to my farm and found out that my uncle was dead, his name was Garrow. My legs we're injured and I was nursed back to health thanks to the town's healer. But then Brom, my father, whom I diddn't know he was at the time, helped me in my plot to kill the Ra'zac, they murdered my uncle. In wich, we arrived at the Varden instead. For a long time, I was entrusted to the Varden and we have been thought many hardships and battles." Eragon said.

"So how did you end up here?" I asked.

"Intruders attacked us at the gates of the Varden. I had to keep the gates closed, and when I used a spell, then the ground shook. Me and Saphira fell through and thats when I woke up in that cabin." Eragon pointed to the infermary.

"We don't know how we got here, and we don't know how to get back. But all I know is that if I don't, the Varden will be in trouble without me there." Eragon frowned.

"Wich means we need to help the boy figure out to get back to his world." Chiron said.

"How?" Eragon asked. But before anyone could anwser, I heard a roar from the skies and I knew it wasn't Saphira. I looked up, another dragon was approaching, with a rider on it's back. Eragon took out his sword and I took Riptide out of my pocket, enlarging it.

"Who is that?" Annabeth yelled through the flapping and the wind that began to blow.

"Galbatorix. And he's brought his men." Eragon said, angrily. Something bad was going to happen, then I heard Chiron's voice boom from around the camp.

"TAKE COVER!" He bellowed, and Eragon and I looked down at ourselves. We had no armour..

**Author's Note;**

**Dun.. Dun.. DUNN!.. Sorry I have to leave you hanging. I just had to have a cliffhanger in the story! Makes you crave for more. Don't worry, I'll make the sixth chapter even better! I appologize for not publishing the fifth chapter until later on in the day, I would have done it this morning but I was busy playing Cod and killing Nazi Zombies with my sister :) Anyways, review review review!**

Percy: Nazi Zombies?

Me: Hell yeah!

Percy: Sound's stupid. I'd prefer Riptide, thanks.

Me: You go ahead and have Riptide. I like killing Nazi Zombies! Your just jelous that your in the presence of the master  
at cod. Ha!

Eragon: Have pity on me, oh queen. *Laughs*

Annabeth: Funny. Well, maybe you shoulden't laze around and play cod all day and finish writing the story!

Me: It's summer though!

Annabeth: So, doesen't matter.

Eragon: Why did you have to leave the chapter like that? I wanted to fight something!

Percy: Because she's lazy.

Me: No I'm not!

Annabeth/Percy/Eragon: Yeah you are.  
**  
Me: Bla..**


	5. Chapter 6: Battle Cries

**Alright, here it is, the sixth chapter. I am so so so sorry I diddn't make it as long, but I have stuff to do today and I wanted to post the chapter now instead of waiting until I got back home. Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

ERAGON'S POV.

"TAKE COVER!" A man yelled from behind me. I looked down and to my dismay, I had no armour. I glanced at Percy, who did the same thing. Then, the man, who wasn't really a man, he had the body of a horse.. He approached me and Percy. "Here." He handed me something really heavy, something I wasn't used to. But at least it was something. I put Brisingr back in its place and put the armour on, it fit perfectly. But it made me feel weird.

"Thank's Chiron!" I heard Percy say, I looked at the half-man half-horse known as Chiron, and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, and then I heard yells and battle cries, and I knew the fight began.

"Percy." I said, walking over to him, grabbing Brisingr and holding it tight.

"Do not take Galbatorix for granted. He always has tricks up his sleeve. And right now I don't even know how he got into your world but he won't get out until he gets me." I said, Percy gulped.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, I nodded and heard a sound behind me, I turned and not to my liking, three of Galbatorix's men had their swords upon us. I hit Percy's arm,  
he turned around and gasped.

"What do we do now?" Percy said, I turned around, there we're another three of the kings men with their swords pointed towards us. Then, Percy and I wen't back to back, circling the kings men. With a battle cry, Percy and I began to fight the soldiers.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream from a distance, I looked over just in time to see at least seven gaurds trying to attack her. Through my anger, I kicked one of the gaurds and stabbed him. Then slashed my sword and beheaded another, then I was left to fight the last one. He was tough, not like the others. I heard Percy moan from behind me, but I was busy sparring with the soldier. Then, after a fair fight, I cut off the soldier's leg, leaving him to scream in pain on the ground.

"Percy, I'll save Annabeth, cover me!" Eragon said, Percy grunted, still fighting two of the kings men.

"I'm a little bit busy right now!" Percy yelled, punching one of the soldiers in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then Percy stabbed him and was left with one of the soldiers. I thought about helping him, but he seemed to be doing fine on his own. I ran over to the seven soldiers and shouted,

"BRISINGR!" And every single soldier looked at me, Brisingr caught fire and I gave a battle cry before running towards them. Annabeth backed away, looking scared. I kicked a soldier to the ground, stabbing him right in the heart. Then pulled away, blocking three swords trying to slice me from afar, I turned and stabbed another soldier, he fell to the ground with a scream. Two down, five to go. I blocked another sword that fell upon me, and re-acted by cutting off the soldier's arm, then stabbed him and he collapsed.

Four more left. I kicked the man in the jaw, hearing the bones crack. I most likely dislocated the soldier's jaw. Then I stabbed the man in the neck, blood flowed everywhere. I heard Annabeth grunt and I turned, she was fighting off the last two soldiers. I stabbed one of the soldiers from the side in his rib, he yelled in agony and dropped to the ground. Annabeth finished off the last soldier by slicing open his chest. She turned and looked at me, I smiled.

"Your good with a sword. So is Arya." I said, Annabeth blushed.

"I don't know who this Arya is, but thanks." She said, I heard Percy cry out in pain, so I looked over, he was on the ground with twelve soldiers pointing their swords at him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, I ran over with Annabeth and we began fighting off the soldiers. I beheaded two soldiers at once, blood sprayed all over me and Annabeth, but we diddn't care. Then, a third person came to us and began stabbing every soldier he saw.

"Who are you!" I called out, Stabbing a soldier and looking at the boy. He looked to be around Percy and Annabeth's age.

"Nico. Son of Hades." The boy known as Nico said, killing two soldiers and turning towards me.

"Looked like you needed some help. Thought I could do you a favour." Nico said, grinning, panting. Then, behind him a soldier was ready to give him a suprise attack. Lucky enough I stopped him and stabbed the soldier before he could even lift his sword. Nico shrieked and thought I was going to stab him, but he turned around and saw the soldier at his feet. Nico stabbed him, then turned to me.

"Thanks." He said, I nodded.

"Don't mention it." I said, then Annabeth turned towards us.

"These soldiers never give up, do they?" She breathed, I laughed.

"Their Galbatorix's men. What do you expect? I've been fighting them for a long time." I turned and looked at the bloodbath. It was a fury battle, every camper was fighting off soldiers and trying to shoot arrows at Galbatorix and his dragon. Then I turned my attention to Percy, who was grunting and gripping his leg. I knelt beside Annabeth and Nico.

"Watch out." I said, looking at Percy.

"Release your leg, don't move." I said, and Percy let go of his leg, wincing.

I raised my hand over the wound on his leg, the gedwey ignasia glowed bright, Annabeth and Nico watched in amazement.

"Waise.. Heill!" I yelled, and I watched from the tear in Percy's jeans. His leg began to heal, the blood started to dissapear, and new skin was being placed over the wound. He was good as new.

"Woah." Annabeth said, and then a wave of weariness flew past me, my head dropped and I almost fell on Percy if it weren't for Nico who caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I shook my head and let the weakness take over until I felt better. I looked up and Nico released me, I felt sick, but it was because of the amount of energy I needed to heal Percy's leg.

"What happend?" Annabeth asked, I swallowed.

"Whenever I use a spell, depending on the amount of strength, it will weaken me." I said, Annabeth gasped.

"Percy! Your leg is completely healed over!" She said, Percy sat up, shaking his head out of the trance of being in pain.

"Thanks." Percy said, I nodded, clapping him on the back and I stood up, holding out a hand to help Percy stand up. He accepted it and he stood, with my help of course.

"I guess we're even." Percy said, I laughed.

"I guess so." I said, and I felt the world shake around me, I guess Annabeth, Nico and Percy felt it too, because within seconds, we we're all thrown back quite a distance. When we landed, my back hit a tree. We we're in the forest. Annabeth groaned, helping Nico stand up. I helped Percy and he nodded.

"What was that?" Nico said, I knew exactly who it was.

"Galbatorix. He found me." I said, and just as I feared, the worst was about to come..

**Author's Note;**

There you have it, sixth chapter! Once again I am so sorry about making it short! Please review! :)

**Eragon: Finally! I got to kill some of Galbatorix's men! Great chapter!**

Me: I told you that your time would come. Just be patient next time!

Percy: Yeah Eragon, be patient. *laughs

Saphira: *growls*

Percy: I was joking.

Saphira: _I don't care._

Percy: Whatever.

Me: No! Don't fight! :(

Eragon: Saphira, you hungry?

Saphira: _Starved!_

Eragon: Good, eat Percy.

Me/Percy: NO!

Saphira: _With pleasure._

Eragon: *Laughs* I was joking Saphira. See, a joke. That's what Percy was doing.  
He was just joking.

Saphira: _Oh well, I can't eat him. You really got my hopes up for a second.._  
  
**Me: Wow.**


	6. Chapter 7: With The Help Of Water

**Alright, here's the seventh chapter. I'm so so so so SO sorry it isn't that long. I have alot of stuff to do today so I wont be able to update until tomorrow. Well, maybe I could add another chapter just to be nice. But I'll think about it ;)**

PERCY'S POV.

It was all pure chaos. One minute we we're fighting off soldiers, and the next minute we we're blown off our feet and we ended up in the forest. And how Eragon healed my leg? That was freaky. Beyond freaky.

"What was that?" Nico said, I nodded at Eragon when he helped me stand back up. My leg was still a bit wobbly.

"Galbatorix. He found me." Eragon said, I glanced infront of us and saw two men walking towards us. I recognized the second man. Kronos. The other man must have been Galbatorix. He wore black robes and he had a grey and black beard that was preety long. (A/N; I described Galbatorix from the movie Eragon.)

"Kronos." I gasped, Annabeth and Nico glared at me. Then I pointed towards the two men walking towards us. They stood a few feet away from us, Galbatorix with a huge grin on his face. Kronos on the other hand, looked furious.

"Aye. If it isn't Eragon. The last dragon rider in all of Alegaesia." Galbatorix said, I tensed my grip on Riptide.

"What do you want, Galbatorix?" Eragon said, the tone in his voice sounded angry.

"And I see you have new friends. So tell me, where is your dragon? It's dissapointing that she can't come to your aid when you are in a desperate situation like this." Galbatorix said.

"Enough of this! Let me kill the boy!" Kronos said, taking a step towards us, but Galbatorix stopped him.

"Patience, Kronos. You will have your glory soon enough." Galbatorix said, Kronos stiffened.

"I said, what do you want Galbatorix?" Eragon raised his voice. Galbatorix sneered.

"No need to worry young rider, I'm not here for you. I'm here for that boy. On Kronos' orders." Galbatorix pointed towards me, my stomach clenched and my heart was pounding beneath my ribcage.

"How did you get here?" Eragon said, I kept my grip on Riptide incase they tried to attack.

"The same way you did. Kronos." Galbatorix said, a smile was brought upon Kronos' face. I despised it.

"Kronos brought me here?" Eragon asked, keeping his grip on Brisingr.

"Yes. It was all me. Except, I diddn't plan on you ending up at camp Half-Blood. You formed an alliance with the demigods. With Galbatorix and his dragon here, we will destroy you all!" Kronos said, Nico took a step forward.

"Not a chance!" Nico said, running towards Galbatorix and Kronos, but I noticed that Galbatorix raised his hand and instantly, Nico was being lifted up in the air, gasping for breath and choaking. How did he do that!

"Nico!" Annabeth shrieked, she tried to run but Eragon stopped her.

"Let him go. This isn't your war!" Eragon said, Kronos grinned.

"Now this is all wars. This sha'll be the last, of camp Half-Blood. And, Percy Jackson." Kronos said, I looked into his red eyes, disgusted. Then, Galbatorix released Nico, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You monster!" I yelled, I cupped my mouth with one hand, I wasn't suppost to say that. It just came out for no reason! Galbatorix and Kronos glanced at me, scowling.

"You dare call me a monster." Galbatorix said, I let my hand fall, then I gripped Riptide.

"Percy, no." Eragon said, but I ignored him.

"Well you are! You think your better than everyone else with your 'magic' powers? I don't think so! And you dare hurt my friend!" I raised my voice, Galbatorix then raised his hand, and before I knew it, I was being thrown back once again.

"PERCY!" Annabeth and Eragon both screamed my name at the same time. Then, without warning, my back seared, along with my ribs and the back of my head. I hit a large tree, really hard. I slid down the trunk of the tree, landing hard on the large roots, making my ribs burn in pain. I lay there, stunned for a while, watching Galbatorix and Kronos' lips move and they kept talking to Eragon. I coulden't make out what they we're saying but all I knew was, I was in extreme pain. I felt no blood, so it must have been something else. This sucked, I won't be able to heal any of this. Even with Eragon's help.

I cried out, the pain was unbearable. I watched Galbatorix approach Eragon, while Kronos stood and watched. I needed to help Eragon!

_Saphira!.. Help.. Eragon!.._ I yelled in my mind, I felt her presence and I knew that she would be comming.

_On my way!_ She called out in my mind. But Galbatorix was getting closer and closer. I had to do something until Saphira got there! Then, It hit me. I could use water! I raised one of my shaking hands and I waited for the water to come. Then, out of no where, the waves came rushing in, knocking Kronos, Galbatorix, Eragon, and Annabeth off their feet. I concentrated into just drowning Kronos and Galbatorix, but my strength was leaving me.

"I'll see you again!" I heard Galbatorix yell. Then, Kronos and Galbatorix retreated. We won. But I knew they we're going to come back. The weariness washed over me and I felt my head lower. Struggling to stay awake, I looked at Annabeth and Eragon, who we're checking on Nico. Of course, they check the closest injured one first. What about me? I was in more pain than Nico would ever be! Then, I felt Riptide drop from my hand, I was losing strength. It landed on the roots of the tree with the sound of metal hitting off a wall.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call, but I was too tired to yell her name.

_Saphira.. They.. Are.. Gone.. _I said in my mind, I heard Saphira growl from a far distance away. My eyes began to close, no matter how hard I fought. Before they closed I saw Eragon kneel infront of me, and Annabeth patting Saphira's scales. Then, I knew no more..

**Well, there you have it. The seventh chapter. Don't worry, I'll bring Kronos and Galbatorix back, I just diddn't want anything big to happen right now, I'll make another war chapter and I'll have a capture the flag chapter too! Review review review! :)**

Percy: Just great.

Me: What?

Percy: You killed me.

Me: No I diddn't. Your just hurt.

Annabeth: We tried, we tried, seaweed brain.

Percy: Wise girl.

Annabeth: Seaweed brain!

Percy: Wise girl!

Annabeth: *Screams* SEAWEED BRAIN!

Percy: Wise girl.

Me: Okay! Enough! Jeez. You two are one of the worst  
couples I've ever seen.

Percy: Your jelous.

Me: No I'm not.

Annabeth: Yeah, I think your jelous.

Me: ...


	7. Chapter 8: Pain Without Love

**Screw it, I decided to be nice and post another chapter for you. :) Enjoy!**

ANNABETH'S POV.

I glanced at Eragon, he looked back at me, the fear in his eyes I could notice even from a mile away. Then I looked over at Percy, something was wrong. He wasn't there anymore. I looked back at Kronos and Galbatorix, they just laughed.

"You have no right-!" But Galbatorix started walking towards us. Kronos just stood and watched.

"Oh I have every right, little girl. Kronos wanted Perceus dead, and I sha'll give him what he wants." Galbatorix said, Eragon and I started backing away each step Galbatorix took.  
Then, without warning, waves came crashing down on us, it swept us all off our feet and I began to scream. I landed on Eragon the moment the water stopped, and I watched Galbatorix and Kronos flee.

"I'll see you again!" Galbatorix yelled, and they climbed on the dragon and flew away. I knew that the war was over. But some thoughts in my mind told me that the war had just begun.

"Percy!" I screamed, I looked around for Percy but I coulden't find him, Eragon and I stood up, we ran over to Nico, who was still unconscious. I knelt beside him, checking his pulse, it was weak. Eragon stood and ran over to Percy, I noticed Saphira beside me, she growled and I patted her scales, waiting for Eragon to return. Once he did, he was carrying Percy.

I ran over to Eragon and looked at Percy, he was unconscious and pale.

"He needs Nectar, so does Nico, come on, let's get them to the big house so Chiron can take care of them." I said, Eragon nodded, without saying a word, I picked up Nico and put him on Saphira's back. We walked around the forest until we found camp once again. Chiron was with Clarisse, Thaila and Grover, getting rid of the lifeless bodies of soldiers. Chiron approached Eragon and I, his mouth dropped.

"What happend?" Clarisse asked, I ignored her and looked at Chiron.

"Galbatorix and Kronos, they came and Percy was thrown back. He's injured. I don't think water will heal his wounds." Chiron looked at Saphira.

"And of Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Galbatorix choaked him." Eragon said, I nodded.

"Big house. Now. They need Nectar." Chiron said, and we all walked to the big house.

"Stupid seaweed brain. He's always in dangerous situations and he ends up like this! One day he's going to get himself killed!" Clarisse said, I shushed her and we all walked silently to the big house.

"Aye, Annabeth!" Mr D said as we all approached the big house.

"What has happend to Perceus now?" Mr D said annoyingly, Eragon looked at me, I looked back and chuckled.

"That's Mr D. He's a strange one." I said, Eragon managed a slight laugh.

"After we get Percy and Nico inside, we sha'll continue our Pinochle game." Chiron said, grabbing Nico from Saphira's back, him and Eragon carried Percy and Nico inside, I waited outside, I diddn't want to be in there. Seeing Percy hurt, it was killing me.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go see Percy and Nico." Thaila said, patting me on the back and leading me inside the big house. We walked upstairs and I found Chiron tending to Percy first. His shirt was off and Chiron was wrapping gauze around his torso.

"So what kind of injuries are we talking about Chiron?" Thaila asked, Chiron hummed.

"Three broken ribs, nothing to worry." Chiron said, I gasped and watched Chiron tighten the gauze and let him lay back down.

"He will be okay, right?" I asked, Thaila put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yes. He will be fine. But he needs rest." Chiron said, Eragon walked through the doorway and smiled at me.

"How's Nico?" I asked.

"He seems fine now. I laid him down." Eragon said, Thaila let go of my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"How's Percy?" Eragon asked Chiron. Chiron just finished bandaging Percy and laying him down, he turned towards us.

"He is well. I fear, though Galbatorix and Kronos had come, they might come back." Chiron said.

"Well, apperantly Galbatorix wasn't here to kill me, he was here on Kronos' orders to kill Percy." Eragon said, Chiron gasped.

"Well next time, be more careful. Percy might not be the only one that Galbatorix will try to kill." Chiron looked at Eragon, then left the room.

I looked at Percy, he was still pale, even after having some of the Nectar. I felt tears fighting to break out, so I had to leave. I left the room, ran down the stairs and out of the big house. I had many worried looks from Grover, Thaila, Clarisse, Chiron and Mr D, but I ignored them and I walked to the forest by the lake. Now that I knew I was alone, I let the tears fall. I broke out and I fell to my knee's, bawling my eyes out.

If Percy kept doing all those stupid stunts, he will end up dead! I coulden't bare to see that. Hell, I coulden't even think about it. Flashes of memories of Percy being injured flashed through my mind. We met when we we're twelve, and I nursed him back to health. One of the hardest things I ever had to do!

I diddn't know if hours crept by or maybe minutes, but what I knew was, it was sunset already! I guess I really was here for hours. I diddn't care, I sat there, crying my eyes out. Then I heard footsteps behind me, but I diddn't seem to notice.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" It was Eragon. I turned to look at him, he had no armour, he gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Just, Percy." I said, Eragon knelt infront of my, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They we're just like Percy's! I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and Eragon held out a hand to help me stand. I accepted it and stood up. I was weak from sitting down all this time and I stumbled into his arms. I felt his muscles holding me, keeping me from falling.

"Chiron said he would be fine. It's going to be okay." Eragon's soothing voice called out to me, my heart thundered beneath my chest.

"I hope so." I said, tears threatning to fall once again. I won the battle and stood up properly, looking into Eragon's eyes. He was so handsome!

"Your good with a sword. I never knew. Your better than Arya." Eragon said, I wondered.

"Who's Arya?" I asked.

"She's an elf, from my world. She's part of the Varden." Eragon said, I frowned.

"It must suck to be stuck in camp Half-Blood with no way to get back." I said, Eragon smiled.

"I'm sure Chiron, Saphira and I will figure out a way." Eragon said, I looked at him and smiled.

"So tell me more about your world." I said. Eragon took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm the last dragon rider of Alegaesia. After Oromis and Galedr died, they we're my instructers. My teachers. Or in your case, my camp councellers." Eragon said, I laughed.

"Galbatorix killed Oromis. And when your rider dies, your dragon dies too." Eragon said, I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Me and Saphira have a strong bond." Eragon said, I smiled.

"She's a beautiful dragon." I said, Eragon blushed.

"Well, so are you." He said, I looked at him, still wide-eyed. I blushed just as bad as Eragon did.

"Thanks." I said, biting my bottom lip. I could tell we we're starting to flirt. Eragon put a hand on my cheek, I stood closer to him. He blinked and I smiled. Maybe Percy would never know..

Then, our lips crashed together. It was sensational. I coulden't help but not kiss him, I coulden't even back away. He was drawn to me and I was to him. He put his other hand on my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders, his muscular, built shoulders. He was tall, taller than me. He was perfect. Except, he lived in a different world. Our lips parted and I gasped for breath.

"That was amazing." I breathed.

"Really now?" I heard a voice from a distance behind us. Eragon's eyes widened and I turned around. Percy stood there, his mouth dropped and his eyes more wide than Eragon's. He had no shirt on, but he stood there, wincing in pain.

I was shocked.

"Percy.. It.. It's not.. It's not what it looks like!" I said, but Percy took off before I could chase after him.

"Oh no." I said, the tears dwelling up inside me once again..

**Well, I had no choice. I wanted to! Because when I was sitting downstairs playing nazi zombies, the idea just came to me and I literally gasped and ran upstairs to write the chapter! I really thought it was a good idea. :) Anyways, please review!**

Percy: I hate you.

Annabeth: Who, me?

Percy: No, her!

Me: Me?

Percy: No, George Washington. Obviously you.

Me: But why do you hate me?

Percy: Because Annabeth kissed Eragon.

Eragon: Hey, it wasn't my fault, she wrote it!

Percy: I know. We should kill her *Uncapps Riptide*

Me: No! I'll change it I swear! I just wanted a little twist in the story!

Percy: *Puts Riptide away* Fine.


	8. Chapter 9: Olympus

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I decided to write a chapter of them discussing what has happend up in Olympus. Hope you like it! :)**

**MEANWHILE.. IN OLYMPUS..**  
**NO ONE'S POV.**

"This is madness! Zeus, you can't possibly keep this going on for much longer! Our kids are in danger with Kronos comming back! What if there's another war!" Athena said in the calmest way she could.

"You can't let this happen Zeus!" Hermes raised his voice. Everyone agreed.

"Enough." Zeus said, everyone was quiet.

"The boy has met two new members of camp Half-Blood. Eragon and his dragon Saphira. If Eragon hadn't of come, Galbatorix woulden't have brought Kronos back." Zeus said, tension in his voice.

"Yes. But if Galbatorix's main goal is to kill Eragon, why do we have to suffer another war?" Poseidon asked, Zeus held up a hand to silence him. He was thinking.

"I believe, that if there's another war, there is nothing we can do." Zeus said, Athena gasped.

"And of our children? This is untrue to leave them to suffer! Zeus, there has to be something we can do!" Athena said, Zeus shushed her.

"We could send Eragon and his dragon, and Galbatorix back to their world? That could be something, right Zeus?" Ares asked, Zeus was still thinking.

"And what of Kronos? The boy might not be able to destroy him this time!" Poseidon said.

"What are we going to do Zeus?" Athena asked.

"Patience. I believe I can send Eragon, Saphira, and Galbatorix back to their world. However, Kronos must be destroyed first." Zeus said.

"No! That will be another war! The boy might not be able to handle it!" Poseidon yelled, Zeus glared at him.

"With the help of Eragon and his dragon. There might be a chance." Ares said.

"I agree." Zeus said.

"And if it doesen't work? Percy could die!" Poseidon said, Zeus shook his head.

"What has become of Hades?" Athena asked.

"He is in the underworld yet again. We must keep him there, for now." Zeus said.

"Then what are we to do? Sit around and let this madness go on? I may be the god of wisdom in battle strategy. However, I can't do anything to help! None of us can." Athena said.

"We must keep our faith." Zeus said.

"Faith in what?" Ares asked.

"Faith in the boy. Faith in our children." Zeus replied.

"Surely you would help the boy?" Poseidon asked. Zeus shook his head.

"The only thing I can do for the boy is keep my faith. We all must." Zeus said.

Poesidon cursed in ancient greek.

"So we are suppost to just be patient until the boy defeats Kronos? Then you will send Eragon, Saphira, and Galbatorix back to their world?" Ares asked. Zeus nodded.

"That is the plan. We sha'll be penatent." Zeus said.

"I sense this isn't a good plan, Zeus." Athena said.

"I worry for our children. You may not, but I do." She pointed at Zeus.

"You dare point at me." Zeus said. Athena lowered her arm.

"I appologize. It's a cruel fate. The boy can't suffer this any longer." Athena said.

"Nor my daughter." She muttered.

"Your daughter is well trained. So is your boy, Poseidon. Do not grieve for them." Zeus said.

"Just as much as I grieve for our children. You should to." Athena said, standing up and walking out of the room. Zeus rested his head in his hand, shaking his head.

Poseidon stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is just as intriguing to you as it is to me." Poseidon said. Zeus tried to wave him off, but Poseidon diddn't move.

"This buisness here, is done." Zeus said, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Poseidon to stand there helpless..

**Author's Note;**

Alright, there you have it! The ninth chapter up in Olympus. Hope you liked it and I would really like it if you reviewed! Thanks! :) Next chapter comming soon! How will Percy handle seeing Annabeth kissing Eragon? Will he be depressed? Who knows! You be the judge! 

**Percy: My dad worries too much.**

Me: How?

Percy: I'm going to be fine.

Annabeth: You think _your_ dad worries too much? Did you see my mom?

Percy: Yeah. She seemed far worse than my dad was.

Me: Well, seeing as they actually care about their children. Zeus however doesent seem to  
care.

Percy: I sure hope he does. Because if I die-

Me: You wont.

Percy: How do you know that?

Me: I'm the author, remember?

Percy: Oh yeah..


	9. Chapter 10: Some Things Water Cant Heal

**Okay so I decided to post the tenth chapter tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow. The idea came over me and I decided, what the hades? I might as well post it now :)**

PERCY'S POV.

I awoke in a cold sweat, dazed. What happend? My head felt like it was splitting open, and my ribs, oh gods, you don't even know how much my ribs stung right now. At first it was hard to tell of my wherabouts. But then I realized that I was in the big house. Wait. Why was I here? Annabeth and Eragon! What about Nico! I sat up so fast the world started spinning around me. Then, my ribs seared. I looked around. Yep. I was definitely in the big house.

"Ah! Percy, your awake. How do you feel?" I turned my head and found Chiron approaching me. I swallowed, my throat was dry.

"Where's Annabeth and Eragon?" Was the first words that came out of my mouth, except, they weren't really sounding too good. My voice cracked.

"Annabeth just left a half an hour ago. She walked into the forest, she was upset. Eragon wen't to go see if she was okay." Chiron smiled, I blinked, my eyes we're heavy. Then, I jumped out of bed and stood up, wincing in pain, but I ignored it.

"Percy, you should lay back down." Chiron said, but I slipped on my shoes and I left the room. I diddn't care if I had no shirt on and I was wrapped in gauze, I needed to see if Annabeth was okay.

"Percy! Come back here." Chiron called from the room, but I practically flew down the stairs, the pain from my ribs was unbearable. As soon as I walked out of the big house, I saw Grover, Thaila, Mr D, and Clarissa playing pinochle.

"Percy, are you okay?" Grover asked, I waved him off and walked off the porch. Every step I took brought nothing but pain in my ribs, they felt like they we're on fire. I knew I would pass out again any second if I kept walking, but I pulled through.

_Suck it up Percy.._ I thought, approaching the forest. Then I started walking slower, I was out of breath so quickly. I knew that water woulden't be able to heal my ribs. This sucked. As soon as I arrived in the forest, my voice diddn't come to me. I tried to call out for Annabeth and Eragon, but the words simply diddnt want to work? Walking, well, most likely limping throug the forest, I heard the sobs. The same cries I knew to be Annabeth.

"I hope so." I heard Annabeth from a distance. I slowly approached them, Annabeth was in Eragon's arms, crying. That was suppost to be me who held Annabeth. Why was Eragon there?

"Your good with a sword. I never knew. Your better than Arya." Eragon said, I stayed hidden behind a tree, still watching them.

"Who's Arya?" Annabeth asked. I wondered the same thing.

"She's an elf, from my world. She's part of the Varden." Eragon said. I slightly chuckled at the word 'elf'. But I had to stop, my ribs we're throbbing.

"It must suck to be stuck in camp Half-Blood with no way to get back." Annabeth said, I saw that Eragon was smiling.

"I'm sure Chiron, Saphira and I will figure out a way." Eragon said. I rolled my eyes. Of course, _he_ has to be the hero..

"So tell me more about your world." Annabeth said, Eragon hesitated.

"Well, I'm the last dragon rider of Alegaesia. After Oromis and Galedr died, they we're my instructers. My teachers. Or in your case, my camp councellers." Eragon said, Annabeth laughed.

"Galbatorix killed Oromis. And when your rider dies, your dragon dies too." Eragon said. My eyes widened from hearing this.

"Me and Saphira have a strong bond." Eragon said. I rolled my eyes again.

"She's a beautiful dragon." Annabeth said. It was true, Saphira was quite a fine dragon. Her scales, more blue than my eyes. But, after all, she scratched my chest. I was still mad about that.

"Well, so are you." Eragon said. And instantly, fury struck my core and I wanted to charge at Eragon and kill him, but my ribs said not to. I diddn't want to hurt myself more than I already have.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, and just before I could call out Annabeth's name, they drew closer to eachother. Their lips almost touching. Then, they kissed. It felt like my heart was split in two. I wanted to fall down and cry, but I coulden't have them mad at me for spying on them. Well, I wasn't really spying. I was eevesdropping. Slightly. (A/N; Sorry if I spelt that word wrong) My head was pounding, my ribs seared, watching them kiss gave me emotions I never really felt in my entire life. Pain, loss, suffering, jelousy, annoyance, and my very favourite, anger.

They broke apart, I slowly stepped aside from the tree.

"That was amazing." She gasped. I almost was out of breath too. Hearing her say those words made me assume that she had fallen for him. I lost her, I lost Annabeth!

"Really now?" The words struck like lightning and I wanted to cover my mouth. But the words echoed in the silent forest. Eragon stared at me, wide-eyed. Annabeth turned around. My mouth dropped to the ground, I was shocked more than Annabeth and Eragon were. My eyes we're more wide than Eragon's. I grimaced from my ribs.

"Percy.. It's.. It's not.. It's not what it looks like!" She said, but I took off before she could say anything else, or better yet, come after me.

"Oh no." I heard Annabeth's sobs once again, but I ignored them. I diddn't give a crap anymore, I lost her. My feelings for her skyrocketed and now I was feeling the pain of a heartbreak. I never loved any other girl like her. So this is how it feels..

I coulden't break out into a run, but I was walking faster than my ribs would let me.  
Tears threatned to fall ALREADY! But I diddn't let them. I headed towards my cabin, I needed to wait this out. Maybe Annabeth diddn't mean to.. What in the Hades is wrong with her! Playing with my feelings and then kissing Eragon? She knew I loved her, and by the way she grabbed my shirt and full out kissed me at the lake last night, that she loved me too. Maybe she diddn't..

I stormed into the cabin, my eyes wet from keeping the tears from falling. Once again, this is how it felt to suffer a broken heart. My ribs coulden't take it anymore, I needed to lay down, my head was filled with nothing but thoughts of Eragon and Annabeth kissing. This was the experience I diddn't want to have to go through. I knew Eragon was trouble the moment I fought him in the infermary. I beat him once, and I could beat him again. And maybe this time, kill him _and _his stupid dragon Saphira.

I walked over to the hammock, throwing off my shoes and then I lay down, gazing up at the roof of the cabin. Then, tears began to fall down the sides of my face, I diddn't care. Let them fall.

_Percy? Are you alright?_ I heard Saphira call in my mind, I completely ignored her. My ribs kept throbbing, causing me to whimper every once in a while. I lay there in the hammock, crying for what I felt was an eternity. However, it had only been probably an hour. Because now, the sky was pitch black and filled with stars.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say, quietly. I kept silent, hoping that she thought I was asleep, until she walked into the cabin and came up to me. She looked down at me, her eyes we're red. She might have been recently crying. Holy Zeus. Why was she crying for me? She diddn't have feelings for me anymore. So why did it matter?

"Percy. Come on, let's go down to the lake. We need to talk about what happend." Annabeth said, turning to walk, but I stayed where I was. When she realized that I wasn't going to move, she turned back around.

"Please." She said, I blinked away tears.

"Water can't heal a broken heart, Annabeth. And there's nothing to talk about." I said, Annabeth cupped her face with her hands, she was crying again.

"Don't cry. There's no need. I'm fine." I assured her, she looked at me and by the look on my face I knew she diddn't believe a word I just said.

"Percy. Please. You have to understand-" she said, but I cut her off.

"I do. I completely understand." I said in the most sarcastic tone I could ever pull off.

"Percy, don't do this." She said, but I closed my eyes, ignoring her. I kept waiting.. And waiting.. Until she finally gave up. I heard her slow footsteps until it was silent. The only sounds I could hear we're my heavy breathing, and the crickets from outside. I lay there, still thinking about Annabeth, another rush of tears came over me. I let them fall once again, crying myself to sleep until weariness took over and I fell asleep..

**Author's Note:**

Well, there you have it once again. The tenth chapter of my very first crossover! I hope you liked it, Please do me a favour and review? It coulden't hurt just to say that it was a good story or that I did a good job. It makes me happy :)

Annabeth: I came up with a nickname for you.

Me: Really! :D

Annabeth: Yup. Writing Magnet.

Me: Is that a good or bad thing?

Annabeth: Well. It can be good, and it can be bad. Who knows?

Me: Okay..

Percy: Does this mean you don't have to call me seaweed brain anymore?

Annabeth: I'm always going to call you that. Seaweed brain.

Percy: Wise girl.

Annabeth: Seaweed brain.

Me: oh my gods. Just stop already. And you wonder why I made Annabeth kiss Eragon!

Percy: Yeah. For me to experience pain. I honestly hate you.

Me: You know you love me just as much as you love Annabeth. :)

Percy: Whatever.


	10. Chapter 11: Understanding

**Alright, I decided to upload a few chapters today. Like I promised, capture the flag will be in the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

ANNABETH'S POV.

It's been an entire week since I last saw Percy. He must have been extremely upset, or worse, furious. Nothing happend this week, and I was glad for that. All we did was train, mostly. If we werent, we we're either playing pinochle, or walking around in the forest. Today was Friday, and Eragon was going to play his first game of capture the flag. I'm worried though, because Percy never once missed a game of capture the flag. Well, he never wanted to. This was his favourite game. So I wondered, if Percy would finally show.

I was sitting at the Athena table with Nico, Clarisse, Thaila, Grover, and Eragon. We we're already in our armor, waiting for lunch to end and then we would team up for capture the flag.

"Annabeth, you shoulden't worry. Seaweed brain will show. Remember, he has injured ribs, maybe he needs time to heal?" Clarisse said, but I diddn't buy it. Injured ribs or not, he would talk to me.

"It's not that. When I went to Percy's cabin the night I kissed Eragon, he barely anwsered me. I just gave up and left." I said, Clarisse glared at me.

"Stupid seaweed brain." She said, I glared at her.

"Will you stop? He isn't stupid. Well, sometimes." I said, everyone laughed, including me. Despite the fact that I haven't seen him for a week, I still got everyone to check up on him.

"So did you go to his cabin today?" I asked Thaila and Nico. They looked at me.

"Yeah, we went." Nico said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

"And?" I asked, Nico set the bone down and looked at me, wiping his mouth.

"Still in the hammock. He probably hasn't even moved. Not even stand up to stretch. If he does show up for capture the flag, I bet you any money he will be all tense and his bones will ache." Nico said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thats not what I meant. Did he say anything to you guys?" I asked. Every single one of us, except me, checked on Pecry every day for the past week. Nico and Thaila wen't twice already.

"Yup. He told us that he had a strange dream. That Zeus and Poseidon seem to expect him to destroy Kronos once again. But overall, that's about it." Thaila said, I nodded.

"Well thanks again for checking up on him. I just hope he shows up for capture the flag. We need him on our team." I said. Clarisse chuckled.

"We don't need seaweed brain, we could destroy them all, _and _capture the flag without his help." Clarisse said, I kicked her leg from under the table, she yelped in suprise.

"So Eragon, now that we wen't over the rules about how to play, what team do you want to be on? I mean, it would be great if you we're on the red team, that's the team we are all on, we could help you out. But if you want to be on the blue team, that's alright.. I guess." I said, Eragon swallowed.

"Er.. I guess I'll be on your team. After all, this is my first time." Eragon said, I smiled.

"Glad to have you on the red team." I said, then looked at Grover, Thaila, and Clarisse, they we're grinning at me.

"What? Just because I kissed him doesen't mean that I'm going to be with him!" I said, Eragon looked at me, he seemed preety upset. Then, he stood up.

"Excuse me." He said, then left. I knew exactly where he was going, so I followed him.

"Eragon. Please. I need to explain to you." I said, Eragon turned around and looked into my eyes. I approached him and bit the bottom of my lip.

"Look. When I kissed you, it was suprising. I diddn't mean to. However, I really do like you, you have been a great friend to me the past week and a half since you got here. It's just.." He put a finger on my lips to shut me up.

"You love Percy." He said, then lowered his hand. I nodded.

"Yes. I love Percy. I just don't want you mad at me, I don't want to lose the friendship we gained. You are doing great in training, and I don't want you as an enemy. Please understand?" I asked, Eragon smiled.

"I just never knew. If I knew that you loved Percy, I woulden't have kissed you." Eragon said, I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you understand." I said, and to be nice, I kissed him softly on the cheek. I looked at him and he was wide eyed.

"Oh come on. I'm not gonna fall for that again." I said.

"Percy." Eragon said, I turned around, scared. Then I realized that Percy wasn't there. I turned around and smacked Eragon on the arm.

"What the hades is wrong with you? You scared me!" I said, Eragon laughed. And then I heard the training horn and I knew capture the flag was definitely going to happen.

"Come on, time to go team up for capture the flag. Do you have your sword?" I asked, grinning, Eragon nodded.

"Good, lets go meet Thaila, Clarisse and Nico." I said, and we walked to the lunch cabin and saw them in a group.

"Hey guys." I said, they turned around.

"Done making out? Cause we need to go team up." Nico said, I rolled my eyes.

"We weren't making out. Jeez." I said, Nico winked at me.

"Come on." Clarisse said, and we all walked to the clearing right by the training grounds. Chiron and Grover stood infront of the group of camp members. I pushed through the crowd and we ended up standing in front where we had a full vision of Chiron.

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down." His voice boomed around the clearing, everyone was quiet.

"Eragon, what team do you choose?" Chiron asked, I looked at Eragon. He seemed scared.

"Red team." He said, and everyone with red helmets cheered.

"Quiet!" Chiron bellowed, then we we're silent.

"Alright, first team to capture the other team's banner will be the winner. The loser's have to-" Chiron said, and I interupted.

"The loser's have dish duty." I said, everyone laughed.

"Alright, the losing team has dish duty for tonight's feast. Off you go, set yourselve's into position." Chiron said, looking at me and mouthed;

"_Where's Percy?_ " I shrugged.

"_I don't know. _" I mouthed.

"Wait!" I heard a voice from behind the crowd. I recognized his puny voice.

Everyone moved out of the way, and I caught a glimpse of Percy before he walked past everyone and to the front. He was wearing his armor, and had Riptide uncapped along with his sheild in the other hand. He approached Chiron, not even bothering to look at me. I frowned.

Eragon patted my shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright." He said, I smiled.

"Are you feeling well enough to participate, Percy?" Chiron asked, Percy nodded.

"You know I don't ever wanna miss a game of capture the flag." Percy said, I coulden't see his face, only the back of him, but I knew by his posture that he was grinning.

"Wich team?" Chiron asked. Percy held up his helmet, revealing the red on top, he was going to be on our team. Thank the gods!

"Obviously red team." Percy said, then we split up, red on the left side, blue on the right. Percy approached us, he diddn't look at me once again.

"Glad to have you back Percy!" Nico said, Percy smiled.

"Like I said, I never miss a game of capture the flag." Percy said. I looked at him, but he diddn't turn his head to look at me.

"Well, I'm glad. We would get creamed if you diddn't show! Even though we have Eragon on the team." Nico said, Percy winced at his name. I frowned. Eragon patted my back.

"It's fine. I'll talk to him when we all split up to find the flag. I'm sure he will understand. I'll try to explain and see why he's mad at you. That is if he is." Eragon said, I looked at him and smiled.

"You really would?" I asked, Eragon nodded.

"Well, everyone, to the forest, when your ready, I will blow the horn. Lets go!" Chiron said, everyone began walking to the forest. Throughout the whole way there, Percy said nothing to me. He was walking with Thaila and Nico. This was upsetting. Even to Eragon.

"Stupid seaweed brain." I muttered, Eragon laughed.

"Is that his nickname?" Eragon asked me, I nodded.

"It fits perfectly." I said, Eragon still chuckled.

After five minutes of walking to the forest, we finally set ourselves into positions, in small groups of four or five. Eragon, Clarisse, Thaila and I we're a small group, and Percy was with Nico and three other campers. I knew that this wasn't going to be one of our best games yet. But at least Percy showed up, that's what mattered. Then, Chiron's voice echoed through the forest.

"Ready, steady.." He yelled, then we heard the horn, and instantly, the game of capture the flag had begun..

**Author's Note;**

And as promised, I will write the capture the flag chapter. I'm still thinking of who's point of view I should write it from. Please review and let me know who's point of view you would like me to do. That would help me alot! :)

**Percy: At least I get to participate.**

Me: Yeah.

Eragon: And me too!

Me: Well, you said you always wanted to try it.

Eragon: True.

Percy: Good luck. Your gonna need it.

Eragon: Why?

Percy: It's an intense game.

Eragon: Oh god.

Me: haha. :)


	11. Chapter 12: Capture The Flag

**Well, after some deep, really hard, thoughts. I finally came up with the chapter! Even with writers block, the words just came to me! Hope you like it! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

"Ready, steady.." Chiron bellowed, then the horn was blown. Nico and I started running, dodging attacks from the other team, we we're going to head for the flag. I knew that due to my ribs, still not fully healed, I woulden't be able to do as good like the last game of capture the flag I had played. Then, out of nowhere, two camper's from the other team appeared and jumped down, Nico and I we're ready to fight. I knocked off my attacker's helmet and hit him on the head, he fell to the ground unconscious. I looked over at Nico, who did the same thing.

"Alright, come on!" Nico yelled through the battle cries. We started running, but we we're stopped by a group of six from the other team. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea if we stayed with the two from our team instead of splitting up. I thrust my sword forward, and the battle was onward.

"Percy!" Nico screamed my name, but I was too busy fighting the three that had come towards me first. They we're strong, I give them that sympathy, but they weren't going to beat me. Through my throbbing ribs, I twisted and did a roundhouse kick on one of them, knocking him out. Then, I sliced Riptide, wounding the second one's leg. He yelped and I tripped him. I knew he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. The third one, however, was stronger than the others. I had the homefeild advantage, I knocked his sword right out of his hands and pointed Riptide at his neck, he fell on his knee's, pleading for mercy. I just laughed and punched him in the face.

"Percy behind you!" Nico yelled, I hesitated for a second too long, I was kicked in the chest. I fell back, clutching my side as my ribs burned. The two from the other team that Nico was suppost to defeat we're standing infront of me. In my field of vision, Riptide was an inch away. I wen't to grab it but one of them stepped on my hand, the other kicked Riptide even farther from my grasp. I squealed and kicked one of the campers with both feet, he fell on top of Nico. Then, Nico grabbed a rock from on the ground, a medium sized rock, and hit him a couple times on the head. I was suprised at what Nico just did.

"This time you won't get the flag, kid." The last camper said, his heavy boot still on my hand. I squirmed, trying to escape, but he just laughed at me. Then, once again out of nowhere, Eragon appeared, muttering something that I diddn't hear, and I felt my hand being released. Scrambling up, I grasped Riptide and glared down at the camper who was just stepping on my hand. He was on the ground.

I looked at Eragon. "What did you just do?"

He grinned. "Just a spell. He's fine."

I rolled my eyes, walking over to Nico and helping him up. He wiped his pants from the dirt and turned to Eragon.

"Hey, thanks man. We would have been gonners." Nico said, I backhanded Nico on the arm and he yelped.

"Come on Nico. Let's go find the flag." I said taking one last look at Eragon, who stood there motionless, then turned and walked with Nico past the rocks.

"Wait!" Eragon said, catching up to us. I groaned and looked at him.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"Let me help." Eragon said. I shrugged, I guess I coulden't say no. He smiled and we started jogging through the forest.

"Look Percy, I swear I diddn't mean to kiss Annabeth. When I kissed her, I diddn't know that she loved you until she told me today after lunch." Eragon said. I gasped. Wait, hold up, she told Eragon that she loved _me_ ?

"I understand. Really, it's no biggie." I said, Eragon clasped my shoulder.

"It really is Percy. I diddn't know that Annabeth had feelings for you until after. I really am sorry." Eragon said. I shrugged his hand off.

"I just don't want any hatred between us." Eragon said, I nodded.

"No hatred between us. Alright. It's cool." I said, Eragon sighed.

"But you can't be mad at Annabeth. Because I was the one who kissed her. And when I did, I had no idea about you two and the relationship you share. I don't want anything to come between you two. And I know that someone is me, wich won't ever happen again, I promise." Eragon said, I smiled, at least he was appologising. I capped Riptide and held on to it.

"I forgive you. No hard feelings?" I said, allthough, I was preety stupid for forgiving him _that _easily. Eragon clapped my back, I winced from the pain in my ribs.

"No hard feelings." Eragon said, and without warning, something hit me on the back of the head. I fell face first into the pile of leaves and dirt, dazed. Groaning, I rolled over on to my back, sitting up. Eragon and Nico we're fighting off three campers from the other team. Fury took over as I stood up and held out my hands to the side, waiting for the water to come. Then, out of nowhere, it did. We must have been near the lake. The three campers we're thrown against the rocks and they fell. Letting the water fall, Eragon and Nico turned towards me.

"That was sick." Nico said, I laughed. Then, I heard the sound of a sword being taken out of it's holding, and I uncapped Riptide, turning around and striking them in the chest. He fell. Then, another two came out of nowhere, Eragon stabbed one of them in the leg. I gasped.

"Your not allowed to kill them! Only wound!" I yelled, wounding the other camper's arm, kicking him so he fell and woulden't stand up again. Eragon pulled his sword out of the camper's leg. It was a girl!

"Oh no." I muttered, kneeling next to the girl who collapsed to the ground.

"Hangon. I'm so sorry!" Eragon said, kneeling beside me and he held out his hand towards her injury.

"Waise.. Heill!" He screamed, and I watched as the skin had began to cover over the hole in wich Eragon's sword had wen't through. Then, the blood was all gone. Eragon and I helped her stand.

"T-thanks for not killing me.." She said, Eragon nodded in response and Nico, Eragon and I started running down the hill and we noticed the blue flag from a distance.

"There it is!" I pointed towards where I saw the flag. Eragon gasped.

"That easy?" Eragon said, I laughed.

"Not that easy. I bet there's a ton of their team gaurding the flag. We will need other's from our team to help fight them off." Nico said, but Eragon was already running down the rest of the hill towards the flag.

"No!" I yelled in protest, but he ignored me. Nico and I exchanged looks before running after him.

And of course, as usual, Eragon was just a few feet from the flag when at least fifteen of the other team came running in or jumping down from tree's. I approached Eragon and held Riptide up, Eragon and Nico did the same with their swords.

"I told you." Nico said in anger, I shook my head, there was absolutely no way we we're going to fight them off. Then, through hope, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thaila, and two other campers from our team came running from different directions. Annabeth striked at one of them, then the rest split up into tiny groups, each for one of us to fight. Of course, I had only two of them to fight off. This wasn't going to be fun.

I blocked two blows comming from infront of me, then kicked one of them in the leg, he stumbled back and tripped from a rock. Then, I sliced open the other's hand, he clutched his hand, dropping his sword. This was great timing. I knocked him out. Then turned just in time for the other camper to thrust his sheild towards me. I grabbed the other side of it, and we began pushing with all of our might. I twisted the sheild until I heard a crack from his hand, he screamed in pain. Pulling his sheild from him, I hit him in the face, really hard. He was on the ground in seconds.

I heard a scream comming from Thaila. I turned, she was trying to fight three of the other campers. Damn, she was going to get killed! So I tried to be the hero. Using the sheild I had just got, I rammed into the three of them like a bull, they all fell on top of eachother.

"Run." I demanded, and Thaila ran over to Clarisse. After minutes of the three of them trying to get up, they finally did. I striked before either of them could get their swords at the ready. I was hit in the shoulder by one of the camper's sheilds, It hurt, but at least it wasn't dislocated. I knew I was going to get a bruise. Thrusting my sheild towards one of them, I hit them directly in the jaw, I heard the bones crack. That definitely knocked him unconscious. One down, two to go. I kicked the second camper away from me just long enough to use Riptide and knock the camper who had his sheild upon me right on the head. He fell just like the other ones did. Then, the last one came towards me, he had a large rock in his hands.

Oh no, this wasn't going to be preety. But just before he could even do anything, I threw the sheild at him, causing him to drop the rock right on his head. His helmet dented right on his head. Concussion? I think so. Then, I looked around, Annabeth was being ambushed by six of them. I picked up the sheild and held Riptide tighter, running over to where Annabeth was. I attacked one of them from behind, jumping on his back and wrestling him to the ground. I hit him in the face with my knee, then stood back up, four of them we're around me.

I hit one of them in the cheek with Riptide, kicking him over until he stumbled. I had the biggest grin on my face. For once, being the hero actually worked this time. I roundhouse kicked another one of them in the side of the head, knocked him out instantly. Dodging and attempting to block several blows from the last three, I knocked the sword out of one's hand and caught it right before it clashed to the ground. Using that sword and Riptide, I seriously felt beast. The two of them kicked me to the ground, I blocked another strike with both swords. The metal crashing together and making a few sparks near my face. I kicked one of them in the knee so hard he fell, clutching his knee. I must have dislocated it.

There was one left, Annabeth had taken care of the other two of them, still fighting off one more like me. Standing back up, I charged at the last one with my sheild. He stumbled but still struggled to stay on his feet. Pushing with all the strength my ribs would give me, I dropped the sword and still held Riptide, trying to get a few blows when he woulden't notice. Oh he noticed. He started punching me on the head so hard I had to stagger back. He ran at me, we tumbled to the ground with him on top. He had dropped his sword somewhere and was using his fists as weapons. He slugged me so hard in the lip I could practically taste blood. Then, before he could do anything else, I grabbed Riptide from behind me and sliced his shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell beside me.

Standing back up, I looked over at Annabeth, Clarisse, Thaila, Nico, and Eragon. They we're smiling at me. Clarisse started to laugh.

"You know, with injured ribs you weren't to bad seaweed brain." She said, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the flag. Picking it up, they all started cheering. Then I turned and realized that all of the red team we're standing there, cheering and giving eachother high fives. I, on the other hand, dropped the flag with a frown, and started walking away towards the lake..

**Author's Note;**

**And there it is! The twelfth chapter for my crossover! Hope you liked it and I will hopefully update soon! Keep reading and thanks alot! Please do me a favour and review! :D**

Percy: Screw this, I'm going to the lake.

Me: Good, cause thats where your gonna be in the next chapter.

Percy: Good. My ribs hurt and I need some time alone.

Annabeth: But Percy, everyone's going to be celebrating tonight!

Eragon: And apperantly, the blue team is washing the dishes with they're tounges?  
Am I right?

Annabeth: Thats right, dragon boy!

Eragon: Do you honestly make up nicknames for _Everybody_?

Annabeth: Yup. Don't like it, well then suck it up!

Me: Alright, no fighting! (:

Clarisse: That sucks then..


	12. Chapter 13: Moonlight Shine

**I'm sorry I diddn't get to update yesterday. I was at my friends birthday and I was too tired when I got home to do anything. But to make up for it, here you go. :)**

ANNABETH'S POV.

By the time capture the flag was finished, and we shared our victory, it was time for dinner. I still havent seen Percy since he dropped the flag and left. I was beginning to worry. So Clarisse, Eragon, Thaila, Grover, Nico, and some other random demigods from the red team sat at a large table, chattering away. They diddn't seem to care about Percy at the moment. I was the only one.

"Hey, Annabeth, where's seaweed brain?" Clarisse asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Have any of you seen him?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him was when he left after the game." Nico said.

I glanced at Eragon across from me, he smiled.

"So Eragon, what did you think about capture the flag? Fun, am I right?" Thaila asked, Eragon, swallowing some of his food, he nodded.

"Very intense. But scary at the same time. It was just like old times." Eragon said, I smiled.  
I was glad that Eragon was beginning to get used to camp Half-Blood.

"Eragon, can I talk to you?.. Alone?" I asked, Eragon stood up along with me, and we walked out of the cabin and a little bit of a distance before I turned to him.

"Did you talk to Percy?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Yes." Eragon replied.

"And? What happend?" I asked, tension in my voice. I was eager to find out if Percy was mad at me still.

"Well, at first, he was on the ground being attacked, so I helped him. Then I told him that I was extremely sorry for what happend. And I said to him, I diddn't know that Annabeth had feelings for you until after. I was the one who kissed her. He said that he forgives me, and I felt relieved. Then I remembered you and I said to him, you don't have to be mad at Annabeth. And he diddn't really say anything after that. We we're too distracted in the game." Eragon said, I sighed.

"At least he isn't that mad." I muttered.

"Just go talk to him. You haven't spoken for quite some time. Maybe he will understand." Eragon assured me, I shook my head.

"I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere." I said, then it hit me. The one place he would always go, the lake.

"Wait.. I think I might know where he wen't." I said, patting Eragon on the shoulder as I passed him, heading for the lake.

During my long walk to the lake, I kept thinking about what I was going to say to Percy. But I coulden't think of anything. What if he left? What if he would start freaking out? What if he would say something that really hurt? This was all too confusing. Way too confusing.

_Stop thinking negatively.. Just think positively young Annabeth.._ Saphira said in my mind. I diddn't know where she was.

_Where are you? I haven't talked to you for a while._ I said, she laughed in my mind.

_Since the game of capture the flag was in process, I decided to go hunting. Chiron allowed me, because I was hungry. I still am hunting, I'm just getting very bad luck. _Saphira said, I chuckled.

_I see. _I replied.

_Are you going to talk to Percy?_ Saphira asked. I nodded, but then realized that she wasn't there.

_Yeah. When did you last see him? _I asked.

_At the dock on the lake a few minutes ago._ She said, I smiled. Finally, someone who saw him!

_Thank you so much Saphira! Your a great help! _I said, approaching the lake, and there he was, as Saphira said. Percy lay down, staring up at the stars. The moonlight's reflection shined on the lake for some light. I tensed, slowing my breathing and keeping my mind at ease. I approached him, looking at his face. He was asleep. Of course he was asleep, he must have been tired. So I stepped over him, sitting beside him without making any sound.

_He's asleep. _I said, Saphira growled in my mind.

_Well wake the boy up!_ She said, I tried not to chuckle out loud.

_I don't want to disturb him. _I replied.

_He disturbed you, now you disturb him. _She said, I chuckled. I looked over at Percy, his eyes we're open. I turned and sat facing him as he sat up. I smiled at his messy hair. Except, he was still in his armor. His helmet was just a few feet away from us. He began taking off the armor and putting it close to the helmet. It landed on the wood with a clash.

"Hi." I said, trying to fight back tears. He winced. It must have been from his ribs. They we're still healing.

"Hey." He said, I shifted closer to him.

"Please don't leave." I said, we diddn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I don't have a choice." Percy said, I chuckled.

"Look. I know Eragon talked to you during the game, but I need to talk to you." I blurted out, trying to be calm.

He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Well, talk. I already said to Eragon, no hard feelings. I'm not mad." Percy said, but I shushed him.

"You are. I can tell by the anger in your eyes right now. And the fear." I said. He looked down, then back up. I stared into his eyes.

"Fear of losing you." He said, I blinked a couple of times.

"You fear of losing me? Percy, you know you would never lose me. When Eragon kissed me, I hadn't told him about my feelings for you. And I assure you, I won't stoop that low ever again. I love you Percy Jackson, and I wan't you to know that before _I_ end up losing you." I said, Percy sighed.

"Annabeth, I-" He tried to say, but I pulled him closer, he grimaced from his ribs, but on the plus side, our lips crashed together. I needed to prove that I did love him.

Pulling him back, he gasped for breath. I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I just don't want you mad at me." I said, Percy nodded.

"I'm not." He said, I could finally breathe again. My heart fluttered and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Come to dinner. Please?" I stood up, Percy however, diddn't move.

"It's fine. I'll stay here." He said, shifting so he was facing the lake. I smiled at his sincerety.

"Then I'll stay with you." I said, sitting beside him. I wrapped my arms around him, tonight, unlike every other night, it was quite chilly. He shivered and I put my head on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiled, I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Your the one who's suppost to be doing this." I said, Percy laughed and I let my arms frail, then, he put his arm around me. Instantly, I felt comfortable.

"Wise-girl, you are one strange person. But I love you for that." Percy breathed, I blushed.

"Seaweed brain, you will always be stupid, but I love you for that." I replied, and we sat there, uttering our nicknames back and forth until we both got tired.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your tent." I said, Percy smiled and stood up. He held out a hand to help me stand. As soon as I stood, I stumbled into Percy's arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"Seaweed brain." I whispered, he rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I let him. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. We continued to walk until we reached the Poseidon cabin. I turned to face Percy.

"This is your stop. I'll see you tomorrow Percy." I said, Percy said nothing more, and walked into his cabin. Then I continued to walk along to my cabin.

_Well? How did it go?_ Saphira asked me. I blushed again.

_Let's just say.. He isn't mad at me anymore._ I said, looking up to the sky.

"Please mom, don't be mad at me." I said, and continued walking. As soon as I got to the cabin, I flopped on the bed. I was really tired. Everybody else was still at dinner. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over..

**Author's Note;**

I'm sorry if the chapter is short. But on the plus side, I updated! Woo! :D

Percy: Woo.

Me: Oh wow. Are you still mad?

Percy: No. That's why I'm woo-ing.

Me: ha ha.

Chiron: Percy! I haven't seen you since capture the flag! Where we're you?

Percy: At the lake.

Annabeth: Don't worry Chiron. I found him and talked to him.

Me: *mumbles* More like kiss him.

Annabeth: *Slaps!* Shush!

Me: Ow!

Percy: Good one Wise-girl.

Annabeth: Thanks seaweed brain!


	13. Chapter 14: Hellhounds

**Okay, so, the 14th chapter. I intend on making this crossover at least 20 chapters. So the crossover is almost at an end! :)**

ERAGON'S POV.

I woke up early the next day. My muscles we're still sore from yesterday's game of capture the flag. I never realized how interesting this camp was. I lay there for quite some time, gazing up at the roof above me. I started to feel homesick. I missed Arya, I missed Roran, I missed Nasuada, I missed everybody from the Varden. However, I knew there was no chance of getting back.

Standing up and stretching, I put on my armor and strapped Brisingr around my waist.  
Am I going to be stuck here forever? What if I returned, and the Varden had fallen? All these thoughts had made me feel guilty. Walking out of the room, I realized that nobody was inside the big house. Confused, I walked down the stairs and out of the cabin. Chiron and Mr D we're playing a game of pinochle. It must have been early in the morning. You know, seeing a half-man, half-horse, was scary. But I learned to get used to it. Chiron looked up at me when he noticed that I was there. He smiled.

"Aye, Eragon. Some people are in the mess hall for breakfeast. You may go join them if you wish." He said, but I searched around for Saphira.

"Where's Saphira?" I asked, trying to reach my mind out to contact her.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Chiron said, I shrugged and started walking around, exploring the camp.

_Saphira? Where are you? _I thought, then Saphira's mind touched mine.

_Ah, little one, how are you this fine morning?_ She asked, I chuckled.

_Fine, I guess. Just, I hope we can get back to the Varden. _I thought.

Then, out of no where, I heard the sound of flapping wings approaching me, It wasn't Saphira. It was a black horse, with wings? It came towards me and landed. I took caution and decided not to approach the horse, or whatever it was. But it looked at me, I took a step forwards and it backed away as I approached.

"That's BlackJack." I heard from behind me, I turned. Percy grinned at me, then walked up to the black horse with wings. It diddn't retreat like it did with me. Percy turned to me, patting the horse's neck.

"What is that thing?" I asked. Percy winced once I said 'thing'.

"He doesen't like it when you call him that. And, he's a pegasus." Percy said, I raised an eyebrow. A pegasus? What kind of horse was that? This was beginning to get very strange.

"You can talk to this pegasus?" I asked, Percy nodded.

"Yep. Just like you can talk to Saphira." He said. I swallowed.

"And.. You c-can ride Blackjack?" I asked, the horse snorted, making me jump.

"Uh huh." Percy said, grabbing something out of his pocket and held it out for the pegasus to eat. I bothered not to ask.

_Saphira.. You have to see this.. Percy has a pegasus! He can talk to him like I can talk to you! And he rides him!_ I thought, then I heard Saphira's roar from a distance. Blackjack seemed to be disturbed by the roar.

"That's interesting. Maybe some time you and I could soar the skies. Of course, I would be on Saphira and you would be riding Blacjack." I said, Percy gave the pegasus one last pat before he flew away. I stood there, stunned at what I had just seen.

"Just let me know when you want to. I guess." Percy said, walking over to me.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said, I nodded and we walked to the mess hall, where we found Annabeth, Nico, Thaila, Grover, Clarisse, and some other people.

"Whats up G-man?" Percy said, giving Grover props before he sat down across from him. I sat down, looking at Annabeth, who was once again, across from me.

"Man, capture the flag was so much fun yesterday!" Thaila said, interupting everyone from they're conversations.

"I agree." Annabeth said.

"Come on Eragon, let's get some food." Percy said, and we both stood up, walking over to the tables that had a large amount of food on it. We grabbed plates and utensils and began picking away at what we wanted.

"I hope I get some time to ride Saphira today. I haven't for a while." I said to Percy, who diddn't seem to be paying any attention.

Once we got our food, we walked back to the table and sat down. I was picking away at the food, not really listening to anything they we're saying. Then, Nico interupted my train of thought.

"You don't eat meat?" Nico asked, who seemed to notice that my plate had no meat whatsoever.

I shook my head. "No.."

"Why? Dragon boy isn't a carnivore?" Clarisse sneered sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm half-elf." I said, Nico stared at me, wide-eyed.

"And elves don't eat meat. And when I was in the elves city trying to complete my training, I was never given meat. So I became ammuned to it." I said, there was a few seconds of silence, and everyone at the table burst into laughter. I however, diddn't find it very funny..

After breakfest, I walked around the camp, admiring some of the members of the camp that we're sparring, and training. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around at the swarm of demigods that we're walking around and trying to get to wherever they we're going. I noticed from a distance, that there was a group of camp members with bows and arrows, in line to get infront of the target and practice they're archery skills. I chuckled, Arya was great with a bow and arrow. I wasn't.

_Saphira? _I thought.

_Yes, little one?_ She replied, I smiled at the thought. Even after all this time, she still called me 'little one'.

_I have been thinking, we need to fly together more often here. I bet the view would be great._ I said.

_Yes, we should. Do you have some time right now?_ Saphira asked me.

_I don't think they would mind._ I said, Saphira sent me an image of where she was, she was of course, at the lake. I started walking to the lake, where I found a huge mass wich I knew was Saphira.

_There you are._ I said, As soon as Saphira heard my footsteps, she turned her head.

_Get on._ She said, I walked up to her. Patting her scales, I got on Saphira.

_I need to show you something. This is really interesting. _She said, and we soared up in the air. Once again, as before, the wind attacked my face. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I looked around. The view was great, but not as great as the view in Alagaesia.

We flew around the skies for a few hours, then she landed in the forest across the lake. When I got off her, my legs we're tense and my back hurt. Stretching, I looked at camp Half-Blood from the other side of the lake. Barely, I could see some of the cabins.

_So what is it that you wanted to show me, Saphira?_ I asked, Saphira approached me. We stood there, watching the sun shine down on the lake. I knew that sunset was not to far away. I diddn't know the time, but I could tell by the way the sun was set in the sky.

_The amount of animals here in this forest! It is amazing! _Saphira said, I turned towards her.

"Saphira, I don't eat meat." I said, she frowned.

_I see..._ She said. Then, she walked away and I knew exactly where she was going. She was going to hunt and eat. I laughed out loud, she was a strange dragon. But she was my companion.

I sat down, looking at the clouds that went by. It had been over an hour and Saphira still diddn't return. I guess the only way back to camp would be by swimming, that is if Saphira would get out of her hungry trance.

Suddenly, a growl took me out of my thoughts. I sprawled up from the ground, grabbing Brisingr from it's sheath. Three, enormous dogs. Well, they diddn't look much like dogs. But they seemed to be. They we're a few feet away from me. I held Brisingr tighter as they came closer to me. They snarled and kept growling at me. I had no idea what these things we're, or what they wanted from me.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I tried scaring them away, but it only seemed to make them more angry. The look in each one of their eyes made me think that they we're very hungry. And they wanted me to be they're next meal. Then, without warning, one of them pounced on me and I felt the impact of it's claws tear through my armor. I cried out as it kept biting me and ripping my armor.

_SAPHIRA! HELP!_ I called out in my mind, then, the three of them we're upon me. I felt like I was being trampled by a dozen horses. The pain was unbearable. One of them began scratching at my legs. It's razor-sharp teeth bit into my foreleg so hard I screamed. Brisingr was just an inch away from my grasp. With my scratched up arm, I grabbed Brisingr's handle and slashed at the dog that was still on top of me, stabbing it in the ribcage. It howled and fell limp beside me. The other two we're even more angry. Just then, I heard another roar and I knew it wasn't from the dogs. It was Saphira. She bit one of the dog and took it's head off. Blood splattered all over me.

Ick. It was all sticky and warm. Then, the final dog escaped Saphira's grasp just in time to bite her on her underbelly. She roared in pain and slashed at the dog. It escaped and was running after me. Trying to slide myself away, the dog was being pulled back by the tail. Saphira then bit the dog's tail off and stumbled upon it. She killed the dog instantly.

Oh no, this wasn't good. The amount of energy that I diddn't have, to heal these wounds, I woulden't be able to do it. Let alone heal Saphira's injury. I panted, then lay back on the ground, my eyes we're heavy.

_Eragon, no. We must get back to the camp to warn Chiron about the dogs!_ Saphira said, I opened my eyes and tried to stand. I swayed and fell back. Trying for a second time, with more success, I used Saphira's neck to keep myself balanced, then with carefull process, I got on Saphira and she flew out of the forest and over to the camp. Landing was the worst part of it. Saphira was injured and coulden't fly anymore. We hit the ground so hard that I fell right out of the saddle.

We we're by the dock at the camp. I diddn't know where Saphira was, but all I knew was that I was in so much pain. Then, hearing strange voices and the sound of Saphira roaring, louder than ever, I passed out..

**Author's Note;**

And there you have it. The fourteenth chapter for the Percy Jackson/Eragon crossover! Please review! :)

Eragon: What the heck we're those things?

Me: Uh,

Percy: Hellhounds.

Annabeth: Percy! Don't say the name! Name's have power!

Percy: Oh, sorry.

Eragon: What's a hellhound?

Annabeth: Shh!

Me: Evil dogs. Lets keep it at that.

Eragon: Oh. Well they are evil!

Me: I know. Hehehe.  



	14. Chapter 15: Water Recovery

**I am so sorry if this chapter is short, Please forgive me! **

PERCY'S POV.

After a long day of training, finally it came to an end. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I we're sitting at the big house with Chiron and Mr D.

"I'm beat." Nico gasped, I laughed.

"Lazy." I muttered.

"Seaweed brain." He said.

"Dead boy." I said, Chiron shushed us. We looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered, we all tried to listen to the sounds. I heard nothing.

"Chiron? I don't hear anyth-" but he shushed me instantly.

"Hellhounds." Chiron said, we all looked up at the sky, but no lightning appeared. Thank the gods.

"Where's Eragon?" Chiron asked, I shrugged, along with Nico and Annabeth.

"Haven't seen him since breakfeast." Annabeth said.

"I think it may be comming from the other side." Chiron said, Mr D patted his shoulder.

"Calm calm now Chiron. It might just be the animals cries for help because Saphira is chasing them. No need to worry." Mr D said, but then we all heard the sound of flapping wings, then a trembling crash. I jumped up, looking around for anything suspicious, but I saw nothing. Then, we all heard a loud roar. The sound made me cover my ears in agony. Once it stopped, I heard Saphira in my mind.

_Percy! Eragon is hurt! Something attacked us! Hurry!_ She sounded very upset, or worse, scared.

"Eragon is hurt. Saphira.." I tried to say, but Chiron was already on his way towards the lake. I glanced at Annabeth, who looked worried aswell. We all followed Chiron to the lake. I saw Saphira, she was hunched over. Then, approaching them, I noticed a huge bite mark through the amount of blood she was losing. Definitely hellhounds.

"Chiron, what do we do?" Annabeth asked, I knelt beside Eragon, checking his pulse.

"It's weak." I said, Eragon's eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"Get him to the lake. Heal his wounds." Chiron said, I dragged Eragon until we we're at the edge of the lake, the waves crashed in on us slightly. I used the water to heal most of his injuries. He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"What the hades happend?" I asked, anger in my voice. Eragon snapped open his eyes, however, unable to sit up. He coughed again. Oh gods, he had blood everywhere. He was drenched in it. But however, most of the majour wounds we're healed.

"S-saphira.." He grunted, I shook my head.

"Don't worry about her. She's fine. What in the name of Zeus happend!" I asked him, he blinked. The water crashed in on us, we we're both soaked. The cold water made me shiver a bit.

"Dogs.. Big.. Dogs.. They attacked.. Me.. Saphira killed them.." Eragon managed to croak. I looked at Chiron, they we're standing near us now.

"Definitely hellhounds." I said, then started dragging Eragon back to the shore where it was dry. Because of the water, the blood was washed away.

"Kronos might have sent them.." Nico said, I looked at Eragon, who grimaced.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked. Chiron itched his head in thought.

"I do not know. But I fear, the worst is yet to come." He said, the sound of that diddn't make me feel too well.

"Saphira, are you alright?" I asked, looking up at her. She growled.

_No.. The wound hurts.._ She said, I wondered if water could heal dragons.

"Chiron, can the water heal Saphira too?" I asked, Chiron looked at Saphira, then to me again.

"You could try." He said, I stood up and guided Saphira to the lake. As soon as I touched her, her injury healed completely. She looked at me.

_Thank you._ She said, I smiled.

"Anytime." I replied, then walked back over to Chiron, who now knelt beside Eragon.

"Are you able to stand?" Chiron asked Eragon. He grunted in reply.

"Come on. Let's get you to the big house. New clothes will await you." Chiron said, helping Eragon stand. Eragon draped his arms around Nico and Chirons shoulders. Then we all walked to the big house..

We waited for quite some time. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thaila, Clarisse, Mr D, Saphira and I sat outside the big house, waiting for Eragon and Chiron to come outside. Until then, I wondered, how could hellhounds end up there?

"Do you really think it was Kronos? What if it was your dad, Nico." I said, everyone looked at me.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to my dad for a long time. What if Kronos gained his trust and became allied?" Nico said, I shrugged.

"What if what Chiron said is true?" Thaila asked.

"Then there is going to be a war far worse than last time Galbatorix and Kronos showed up. " I said, Nico gasped.

"What if the titans come? We will be gonners! Especially with Galbatorix's soldiers too!" Nico said, I glanced him a look that said 'calm down'. He was calm.

"We will just have to find out." Annabeth said.

_If Eragon is alright with it, we can fly during the battle. Most of the battles we made we're great with Eragon on my back. We would make great use to you._ Saphira said.

"And what if we needed Eragon on the ground?" I asked.

_I'm sure you will do fine. Besides, we need to destroy Galbatorix once and for all._ Saphira said. I nodded.

Nico and the rest of them looked at me like I was an idiot for talking to myself. But I wasn't. I was talking to Saphira.

"We need a plan." I said, then, we heard the sound of clattering hooves. We all looked at the entrance, Eragon and Chiron walked through. Eragon looked better, healthier.

"Recovered?" I asked, Eragon nodded and took a seat beside me.

"Good. Because we fear that Kronos and Galbatorix are up to something.." Nico said.

"Saphira made the suggestion that you fly around and patrol the skies." I said, Eragon looked at Saphira.

"I agree. That would be a good idea." Eragon said after a few seconds of silence.

"So thats it then. When Eragon is on Saphira, he can destroy Galbatorix. Then I can defeat Kronos. We all fight. We need everyone we can get. This could be worse than before." I said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to call a camp council meeting. Right away. Chiron, blow the horn." I said, Chiron nodded and walked into the big house..

**Author's Note;**

**Oooooh, I wonder what happens next! The next chapter will be the camp council meeting where Percy explains what's going to happen  
and about the upcomming war.  
Chapter seventeen will be when Percy has a strange nightmare and somehow they find out about the suprise attack earlier than expected.  
Chapter eighteen will be the war!  
Chapter nineteen will be a suprise just like chapter twenty! Tune in for the last few chapters! :)**

Percy: Oh, I wonder what happens next.

Me: You will find out.

Eragon: I hope I dont get hurt.

Me: You will find out.

Annabeth: Stop saying that!

Me: Oh fine. But still, you will find out soon enough.

Annabeth: Do you seriously want me to kill you?

Me: No..


	15. Chapter 16: Nightmare

PERCY'S POV.

The horn blew, and Annabeth, Grover, Eragon, Nico, Thaila, Clarisse, Chiron, Mr D, and the rest of the demigods began sitting around the bonfire. Saphira sat a little bit further than the rest of us. It was late, I could tell by the amount of stars in the sky. I was getting tired. If we we're going to end up in battle, I would need rest.

"Thank you everyone for joining us. I know it is late and we all need time to sleep. However, the events of what had happend today, well, we need to talk to all of you about it. Hellhounds attacked Eragon on the other side of the lake earlier today, and we don't know if Kronos might have sent them, or maybe something different. But I fear that another war is going to be upon us sometime soon. And we think, that the titans might be brought to battle."

I stood up and my voice echoed throughout the crowd. "We need all of you, we need to fight. I know that we can win this just like before. We have decided that Eragon will patroll the skies and keep Galbatorix away from the fight. However, I will be keeping Kronos away. But all of you, your jobs are to fight off the titans and soldiers that I know will be comming. They can't destroy this camp."

I swallowed.

"To some of you, this camp is your home, as to me. This is why we will all need to be prepared for anything. A suprise attack, anything. I know that this war, some of us could die.."

Alot of the camper's gasped once I said that.

"That's why we need to fight for our lives!" I said, everyone started cheeing and calling out sentences like, "We will fight!" Or, "Titans will die!" Or, "Yes!". And many more.

Once it was quiet, Chiron spoke.

"Lives will be lost. This is why we need to keep our faith. We need to use our strengths. Through blood, sweat, and tears. We need to keep standing. We will not fall." Chiron said, and everyone cheered once again.

It got quiet, and through the silence, someone from the crowd yelled.

"What about the gods? Can't they help us?"

I shook my head. Di immortals. I never thought of that.

"I don't know.. And if they don't, then.." I tried to say, then someone else yelled out.

"Then we will be screwed! We can't possibly fight off soldiers and titans! We will be outnumbered for sure!"

"Do not think negatively children, if so, we will lose. That is why you must be positive." Chiron said, thank the gods he interupted. I diddn't know what to say. I was lost in thought.

"And what if this doesent work! We will die!" Someone else yelled. Annabeth stood up, anger in her voice.

"Oh suck it up! All of you!" Everyone was quiet.

"You think that this is funny! Do you think that this war we will lose? If so, then you may leave right now! If not, you pledge yourselves to the battle!" She bellowed, and with her pleads, no one left. Everyone stood, stunned. Including me.

"Now, we need a plan." She said, looking at Chiron.

"Right. As Percy said before, Eragon will fly with Saphira, and try to keep Galbatorix away. Percy will destroy Kronos. And we will fight the titans and soldiers. However, we need a strategy to ambush them. That is why, I say the Ares cabin, the Hermes cabin, the Athena cabin, and the Adrophite cabin gaurd the forest on the left, the rest of the cabins, gaurd the camp. Stay hidden. If this plan doesent work, and we get over runned, then just fight. Fight for your lives!"

Suddenly, everyone started cheering. I smiled, glad that they we're going to pull through with this. At first, I thought that this wasn't going to work. Then, Chiron walked off and I stood there, watching him head towards the big house. Mr D followed. Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked away from the crowd.

We we're by my cabin, thank gods. I was tired. She took a step closer to me, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Annabeth.. What's wrong?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I don't want this to happen. What if you die Percy? I can't live with that, going on in life knowing that you died. I woulden't be able to cope with it! The image in my head would torment me-" But I stopped her with my lips, I kissed her so passionately that she coulden't talk anymore. When we broke apart, she gasped.

"Percy.. I don't want you to just walk right into suicide.. Kronos could kill you." She said, I put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, wise girl. I promise you that." I said, she blushed.

"Just remember last time, your ribs we're broken! Like you said before, some things water can't heal. What if this time, water won't be able to heal you?" she said, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm the son of Poseidon. Water can heal anything of mine. Even a broken heart." I whispered in her ear. My hot breath making the side of her head warm. She sunk deeper into me, I was drawn closer to her.

I released her, she looked into my eyes. My heart was once again blowing up like a balloon.

"Don't worry wise girl, nothing's going to happen. To either of us." I said, she nodded and we hugged again.

"I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" We broke apart, she nodded, wiping the tears off her eyes with the back of her hand. I smiled and lifted her chin up. Kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said, and we parted. As soon as I got to my cabin, I pulled my armor off and flopped on to the hammock. I groaned and weariness took over. I was definitely tired. My eyes closed almost right away, and I was brought into a deep sleep..

____

_"Kronos.. When do we spring the trap?" Galbatorix asked, kneeling before Kronos, who sat in his throne._

"Rise." He said, and Galbatorix stood, grinning.

"We will soon.. Hades?" Kronos called, and Hades walked out, bowing to Kronos.

"Have your hellhounds killed him?" Kronos asked, Hades stood and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, they found a new target. That Alagaesia dragon rider. Eragon. My hellhounds we're killed by that beastly dragon!" Hades said.

"Well then, we will have to persue the attack, as soon as possible. I want Perseus Jackson dead. Once he has fallen, we can destroy the camp." Kronos said, Galbatorix and Hades nodded.

"And what of the gods? Have they chosen to help?" Galbatorix asked.

"They cannot help." Kronos said, Galbatorix smiled.

"Good. With the titans and my soldiers, they will not win this time." Galbatorix said.

"And with my creatures. I will summon more of my hellhounds and I will bring out the Minotaurs. They won't be expecting that." Hades said.

"Very well. Galbatorix, I sense that they will tell Eragon to fly the skies. You and your dragon, attack him and make him fall." Kronos said.

"As you wish." Galbatorix said.

"Now, we must prepare. Galbatorix, ready your troops for battle. Hades, summon your beasts. As for me, I will bring the titans. We must attack at nightfall tomorrow." Kronos said.

"Why tomorrow, my lord. Can't we attack tonight?" Hades asked.

"Patience my son. Patience. It is far too late for an attack tonight. Let the boy rest, he needs it. For tomorrow night, he will die." Kronos said, Galbatorix and Hades nodded, then bowed, and walked out of the throne room..

I awoke in a cold sweat, panting and breathing heavily. I rolled out of the hammock and landed hard on the floor. Groaning, I stood up and  
felt light headed. Finding a shirt from somewhere on the floor, I slipped it on and walked out of my cabin. I started walking towards the big  
house.

"Got to tell Chiron.." I muttered..

**Author's Note;**

Oooou. I wonder what will happen next! Sorry if I had to keep uploading it all the time, something is happening with fanfiction and it  
just keeps messing up :( Hopefully it doesent happen with the last few chapters.

Percy: If I had Riptide with me, I would tear you to pieces.

Me: WHY!

Percy: Because you are so mean.

Me: Oh wow. I'm not mean.

Annabeth: Come on Percy, it's just a story. Let the writing geek work her magic!

Me: Ha, thanks Annabeth!

Annabeth: Anytime..


	16. Chapter 17: Late Night Sparring

**Heey guys! Finally! Chapter seventeen is posted! Took me a while to accomplish it! But I did! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

"Chiron! Chiron are you there!" I yelled, I ran on to the porch of the big house and found Chiron and Mr D playing pinochle. Chiron looked up at me.

"Percy? Why aren't you in your cabin?" He asked me. I stood there, out of breath for a while, Chiron and Mr D looked at me as if I was sick or something. Finally catching my breath, I started to explain.

"I- I dont know.. I had this.. This dream. It felt real! It was Kronos and Galbatorix, and Hades! They we're talking about when to attack and Kronos said tomorrow night! Then Hades said something about him bringing his beasts and Kronos is bringing the titans. And then Galbatorix is bringing his soldiers. I know you might think I'm crazy but it was so real! They.. They said something about the hellhounds that attacked Eragon and I knew that the dream I had.. It had to be real!" I stammered, Chiron looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Percy.." He started, but I cut him off.

"They knew our plan. About how Eragon was going to fly with Saphira." I said, and looked over, Eragon was walking out of the big house.

"What's going on? Percy, are you alright? Your white as a sheet.. You look like you must have seen a ghost!" Eragon said, I shrugged.

"More like I saw the future." I said, Eragon sat in a chair beside Chiron.

"Percy, if you are right about this dream, then we only have little time." Chiron said.

"They.. They said something about how the gods aren't going to help us." I exasperated.

"What?" Eragon began.

"How come they can't help?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said, remembering the dream that kept repeating itself over in my head..

'Now, we must prepare. Galbatorix, ready your troops for battle. Hades, summon your beasts. As for me, I will bring the titans. We must attack at nightfall tomorrow. '

"Well, Chiron, what do we do?" I asked, Chiron itched his head in thought.

"We will have to be patient. And fight." Chiron said.

"But, don't make the other campers worry, we must not tell them about this." He said.

"What about Annabeth? Nico? Grover? Everyone else? This isn't fair, we have to tell them!" I said, raising my voice.

"Calm down, Percy. If we tell everyone, the word will spread and then I fear that some will not fight after they hear it." Chiron said, I shook my head.

"This isn't right, Chiron. This is not right at all." I said, turning and walking away. I needed to tell Annabeth.

"Percy!" Chiron tried to call my name several times, but I ignored him. This wasn't right, everyone had to know. This way they we're prepared!

I arrived at the Athena cabin a few minutes later. Walking inside, trying to be quiet, I found Annabeth sleeping. Gods, she was cute when she slept. I shook her slightly.

"Annabeth.. Come on wake up.." I said quietly, she stirred and waved me away. I guess she still wasn't awake. I shook her more violently.

"Wake up." I said. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh.. Percy. It's you. Why are you-?" But I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of bed and out of the cabin.

"What are you doing!" She cried, as soon as we we're a distance away, I turned to her.

"I had a dream." I said, she chuckled.

"I'm sure everyone has dreams Percy." She snapped, I shook my head.

"No, this dream I had, it was real. It had to be real. Kronos, Galbatorix, and Hades we're talking about attacking tomorrow night." I said, Annabeth gasped.

"Yeah I know. The reason why I think this dream is real is because Hades was talking about how his hellhounds attacked Eragon instead, and Saphira killed them." I said, looking up in the sky. Then, I looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"Hades is going to be bringing his beasts, Galbatorix is bringing his soldiers and Kronos, well, you know what Kronos is bringing." I said.

"Titans." She spat, I nodded.

"Titans." I repeated.

"Did.. Did you tell Chiron?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. He diddn't want me telling anybody. But when he said that I came to tell you. I don't think its right not telling you guys. This way we are going to be prepared." I said, Annabeth's eyes wandered to the big house, then back to me.

"That's unfair." She whispered.

"I know. That's why I told you. But I know Chiron is going to be really pissed off at me after he finds out that I told you. I had no choice." I said, Annabeth put her hands on my shoulders.

"Just calm down. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen." She said, shifting closer to me.

"Are you trying to get a kiss out of me wise girl?" I asked, changing the subject. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why do you assume that? Seaweed brain can't get enough of me?" She said sarcastically, then giggled.

"Maybe." I said, she leaned in for a kiss, so I let her. Our lips met and stayed for quite some time. When we parted, I gasped for breath. Kissing takes alot out of you.

"Um.. Annabeth." I said, she looked at me.

"I wan't you to know.. Incase I die.." I said, she cut me off.

"You won't." She said.

"I know but just incase.. I wan't you to.." I said, she cut me off again.

"You won't die." She said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you please let me finish? I'm trying to be romantic." I said, she laughed and diddn't say anything else. I took a deep breath.

"Incase I die.. I want you to know, that I love you alot. Like, I would die for you. That's how much I love you." I said, Annabeth blushed.

"And if I die, I don't want you doing anything stupid. I wan't you to go on with your life, and-" but she cut me off and pulled me into a tight hug. I could hardly breathe.

When we broke apart, she kissed me on the cheek.

"We won't die." She whispered in my ear.

"I know.. But.." I said, but she put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said, lowering her hand. Just as she was about to let it fall, I grabbed her hands. Our fingers fit perfectly in between eachothers. She smiled and giggled.

"I need to go to bed." She said. I diddn't want to let her go.

"Oh. Well. I guess I do too." I said in a chuckle, she kissed me on the cheek again, then walked back to her cabin. I stood there for a while, blushing. I put my hand to the cheek that she kissed, and sighed.

Just as I was about to walk away, I heard footsteps. Turning around, grabbing Riptide from my pocket, I noticed it was Eragon.

"Hey." He said, I nodded in reply.

"So, you and Annabeth." He said, I tried not to blush.

"Yeah. You saw?" I asked, Eragon nodded.

"Look, I diddn't know.." He tried to say.

"Don't worry man, it's alright. Remember, no hard feelings." I said, then uncapped Riptide, grinning.

"Nothing a good spar can't clear up." I said, Eragon unsheathed his sword and we circled eachother.

"This time you won't win." Eragon smirked, I laughed.

"I'm sure if you won, we would be even." I said, and lunged forward. Eragon blocked the attack and tried to hit me on the side, luckily I had just enough time to block. Then, I realized, this time we we're sparring without any armour. This should be fun.

I tried to counter attack by hitting him in the leg, instead, he kicked me in the face. I stumbled back. Eragon must have been serious when he said that he would win. Despite my blurry vision for a few seconds, I flung my sword forward, then at the last second, I flicked my wrist and tried to attack him at the shoulder, he knew exactly what I was planning, and deflected it. Backing away from eachother, Eragon smiled.

"Your fighting well." He said, I ignored him and tried to attack him again. This time, we came out wrestling. Just before he could use his sword, I grabbed his wrists and we looked as if we we're playing a game of mercy. Twisting his wrists, he cried out, then at the last second, I was stupid. I let go of him, thinking I hurt him, then, he kicked me in the chest. I fell back and landed hard on the ground. Just before he was about to slash his sword at me, I blocked it with Riptide, and used my homefeild advantage. As he was trying to get a few hits on me, I tripped him and scrambled to my feet.

I pointed my sword at Eragon's neck, but this time, he diddn't beg for mercy. He used his sword and knocked Riptide out of my hand. He jumped to his feet, pointing his sword at me. My eyes widened, and I grabbed Eragon's wrist once again to keep him from attacking me. Knocking his sword out of his hand, we began fist fighting. He punched me in the face. Gods that hurt. He kept getting many hits on me with his fists. When it came to real fist fighting, I wasn't so good.

Kicking Eragon back to the ground, I had only little time to get Riptide. As I stood up, I realized that Eragon had Brisingr. Just as he was going to hit me in the face, I deflected it just in time. Phew. That would have been messy. We began sparring again, hit after hit, I started to get tired. But Eragon diddn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. Was he using magic? I diddn't know. But I coulden't have any spare time to figure it out. Then, I realized Eragon wasn't paying attention to every hit he tried to do, I kicked his knee so hard he grunted and fell back. He dropped Brisingr, and before he could reach it, I kicked it out of his reach. Then, pointed Riptide so close to Eragon's neck the tip was touching.

Panting, I diddn't hesitate, I knelt beside Eragon and put Riptide closer to his neck.

"Mercy?" I said. Eragon diddn't say anything, he was out of breath just as much as I was.

Finally, he tried to nod, without getting cut by Riptide.

"Mercy.." He breathed. Riptide returned to being a pen, and I put it in my pocket. Standing up, I held out a hand to help Eragon stand. He accepted it, just like last time, and I helped him up. He smiled at me.

"Looks like you win again." He said, I had the biggest grin on my face.

"Yup. I always do." I said, Eragon clapped my shoulder and walked towards the big house. I felt tired, so I started walking to my cabin. I arrived, taking Riptide out of my pocket, putting it on the ground beside the hammock. Without changing, I flopped on to the hammock and fell asleep right away..

**Author's Note;**

Damn. Percy wins again! Well, I finally got the chapter posted after a while of having writers block! Please review! :) Just a few more chapters to go!

Eragon: Why does he always have to win?

Percy: Because I'm just that good.

Me: ^ Yup. Because he's just that good.

Eragon: That's not fair. I wan't to win a fight.

Me: Too late now! :)

Eragon: Ugh..

Me: Hey, don't be upset.

Eragon: Well I am!

Percy: Don't get your sword tied in a knot Dragon boy.

Me: HAHA.

Eragon: Not fair.


	17. Chapter 18: Suprise Attack

**Well, we have the eighteenth chapter! Only two more chapters to go! :)**

PERCY'S POV.

I awoke to the sun shining directly in my face. That wasn't really a good way of waking up in the morning. But then my brain told me otherwise. I sat up in the hammock, I still felt drowsy. I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I was still very tired. I wish I could just sleep forever, but I knew that I had to wake up some time. I got changed and put on my armor, putting Riptide in it's pen-form in my pocket, I suspected there was going to be alot of training today.  
Walking out of the Poseidon cabin, I smelt the fresh air and the smell of strawberries caught my attention. I looked up at the sky, at least thousands of thunder clouds evaded the skies.

"This is strange." I mumbled to myself. I looked around, everyone from the cabins we're doing their usual thing. Some demigods we're sparring, some we're playing volleyball and basketball, some we're climbing the wall of death, other's we're just hanging out. At first I thought I must have dreamed the whole, Eragon comming to camp Half-Blood, but then Eragon, Annabeth, Grover and Nico approached me. They we're drenched in sweat.

"Percy! About time you woke up. Jeez, what we're you doing last night?" Nico asked me, I shrugged. Oh sure, just your usual nightmare, running to the big house to tell Chiron, then back to the Athena cabin to tell Annabeth. And oh, my favourite part, late night sparring with Eragon. Obviously I was going to be tired. Who woulden't?

"I was just up late." I said, shooting a look at Eragon, he grinned, patting the handle of Brisingr.

"Well, it's almost four." Annabeth said, I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Four in the afternoon?" I asked, they all nodded. Oh gods, was I really that tired? I swear I never meant to wake up late.

"Yeah. Nothing really happend, just did our usual routine. Except more training." Grover said.

"I guess that's why your all sweaty?" I laughed.

"Yup. Sword fighting, archery, canoeing, the usual." Nico said, I was still chuckling.

"Well, come on, we're meeting up with the Hermes cabin and the Ares cabin, we're going to split into pairs and-" but I cut Annabeth off.

"I know the drill." I said, rolling my eyes and I walked with them to go get the rest of the cabins. Annabeth gripped my hand. And even though she was sweating, it felt good to hold her hand. I tilted my head towards the ground, trying to hide the fact that I was being a bluff muffin right now. Annabeth diddn't same to notice. That was good.

When we reached the center of the field, there they we're. Ares cabin, including Clarisse and her siblings. And then some of the half-bloods from the Hermes cabin. I grinned at Clarisse, maybe I could pair up with her. But no, she would obviously pick Annabeth. I guess I could pair up with Eragon again, maybe this time he could actually win. Just thinking about it took a giggle out of me. We stopped infront of all of them, they turned and smiled.

"Well, they're finally here." Clarisse snorted.

"Seaweed brain still too sleepy to fight?" She sneered, I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I replied, she gave me a gesture that said 'I-am-going-to-smother-you' type look. But I ignored it.

"Alright, team up, each side must have at least five. That should be even against the odds." Annabeth said, well, maybe we weren't pairing up just yet. I guess it wasn't going to be one-on-one.

"Wait!" Grover called, we all looked at him.

"Let's pick captains. They can pick whoever they want on their team. It's only fair." He said, I smiled at his suggestion.

"Right." I said.

"Clarisse, your captain. And I'll also be captain." I said, Clarisse rolled her eyes and we walked up to the front, the rest of the campers got in a line, waiting for us to pick.

"Old-style rock paper scissors?" I asked, Clarisse snorted again.

We turned to face eachother. One, two, three..

She picked paper, I picked scissors. Thank the gods, I get Annabeth on my team.

I turned to face the group again, pointing at Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I said, she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone else gave mocking kissing faces at me.

"Eragon." Clarisse said, I glared at her. She looked at me and smirked.

"Grover." I said, then Clarisse picked some random demigod from the Hermes cabin.

"Nico." I said, Clarisse groaned and picked another random demigod from the Hermes cabin. I diddn't really listen to her calling out their names.

"Where's Thaila?" I asked, Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"She's being a tree today." She said, I picked someone from the Hermes cabin..

This kept going until everyone was picked. Then, we stood a far distance, in a line, waiting for Clarisse to yell.

"READY.. NOW!" She yelled, and we all ran towards eachother, at the last second, I grabbed Riptide from my pocket, uncapped it, and with the watch on my hand, I pressed the button and it sprung into a sheild.

Just then, I searched for Eragon, as soon as I found him, before he could do anything, I grabbed his forearm and dragged him to a clearing where we had room to fight. I let him go, and we stood there, for a few seconds. He grinned, he had a look on his face, as if he was ready for this fight. He was determined to win, heck, so was I.

"This may be our last fight. I will be victorious." Eragon gave a fake, evil laugh. The perfect moment, I lunged at him with Riptide and he deflected the attack right then and there. I used my sheild and hit him directly in the face. He stumbled back. I heard a battle cry comming from Annabeth, and I looked over, she was, of course, fighting Clarisse.

Then, I knew I was stupid. Eragon hit me with the hilt of his sword, and I fell to the ground. Dazed, I tried to stand, but Eragon had Brisingr to my neck before I could even blink. Gods, he was really determined. I used the heel of my shoe and hit him hard in the foot he yelped, then I stood up. Eragon, wincing from his foot, tried to attack me once more. I blocked, another hit, block, another hit, block, then, Eragon seemed to give up, but then we smashed into eachother with our sheilds and began fighting to who would knock the other person over. Almost like two bulls butting their heads.

I gave a grunt and I rammed into him again, my arm was starting to go numb. Each time I had the chance, I tried to maim him and maybe he would fall, but he knew my plans. It was as if he read my actions. Wham! Another sheild hit, our swords clashed together, making sparks fly off the tips of Riptide and Brisingr. Then, Eragon shoved me away, and then screamed;

"BRISINGR!" And his sword burst into flames. My mouth dropped and I stood there, staring at his firey sword with awe. Then, Eragon slashed the sword in flames straight at my chest, I blocked it with my sheild, trying not to get burnt by the fire. This was freaky. And to my thoughts, I actually was beginning to believe that this wasn't fair at all. Another blow wich I blocked with the sheild, and the metal was getting hotter. It was burning my forearm and the back of my hand, it started to burn. Then, I had no choice, I dropped the sheild and it hit the ground.

"That's so not fair." I said, Eragon just smiled at me, then attacked again. He round-house kicked my shoulder and I hit the ground with a THUD! And again, Eragon tried hitting me in the face with his sword, did I mention that it was on FIRE? Luckily I had Riptide in my hand still, or I would be a burning abyss. I had only a second to spare, but I blocked his sword, only, he diddn't retreat. Our swords we're stuck together, centimetres from my face. The flames glowing in my eyes.

I breathed heavily, the amount of strength to keep Eragon's sword from hitting me or setting me on fire was really breath-taking. The flames that became liquid on Eragon's sword began dripping on my cheek, with by the way, burned like hell. I screamed in pain and felt the hot wax dry. Eragon grinned and kept trying to push the sword towards me even more. My arms we're shaking, my muscles we're tense and I felt like I was going to fall into unconsciousness, but hope came.

"Enough! This activity is over!" A man's deep voice boomed about the clearing. Eragon looked up, then back down at me. Suddenly, the fire stopped and Eragon sheathed his sword.

"Looks like I finally win." He said. I was panting, still dazed from Eragon's strength. He diddn't even hold out a hand to help me up, he simply just turned and walked away. I was beginning to have second thoughts about this guy..

I fell back, dropping Riptide, still enlarged, right near my hand. Wich also had a ton of blisters from my hot sheild. He only won because of his advantage. Magic. I lay there in the grass for a while, trying to control my breathing. I scraped the dried wax off my cheek. Still laying down, I looked at whoever had stopped the fight. His hooves I could recognize anywhere. Chiron. But then I noticed that everyone was leaving. Except for Chiron of course.

"Defeat is never an easy thing, child." He said, I still diddn't move. My body hurt. I needed to go for a swim. But I diddn't have time. He peered down on me, I was sweaty and trembling. What the hades was wrong with Eragon?

"Watching you develope your skills in swordsmanship Perseus Jackson, has been an honour. You did well." He said, then turned, walking, well, trotting away. The sound of his hooves clattering in the grass. I sighed, of course, I guess today is 'leave Percy to lay there and not help him up' day. This wasn't a good day. When I finally had the courage, and body strength to stand up, it was already sunset. Was my mind simply going into a trance that made me feel as if I was skipping parts of my day? This was messed up.

I capped Riptide, putting it's pen form in my pocket. Then, walked over and grabbed my sheild, wich had already turned into my watch, and put it on my wrist. I diddn't see Annabeth, Grover, Saphira, Eragon, Nico, Clarisse, or any of my friends on my way back to my cabin. So I stayed there, waiting for dinner..

By the time the dinner horn blew, it was already dark out. And my fears we're sickening me. I must have been very pale, because everyone I passed gasped at me and pointed finger's at me. I have never felt so awkward before, well, except for the first time I ever came to camp Half-Blood. I found every one sitting around the camp fire, scraping some of their food into the fire as usual. Then, I noticed Annabeth, she smiled at me. I had to fake a smile, but I knew Annabeth too well, and she knew me. She could sense fear in my eyes, or hatred, or anything. She approached me, then noticed I diddn't have a plate in my hand. I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." I said, hearing everyone clash goblets together saying, 'to the gods!'

Annabeth and I sat down, I propped myself between Grover and Annabeth. I heard Grover biting into a diet-coke can. I chuckled.

"What? Got to have my cans." He said, I laughed.

Then, the ground shook, we all went silent. The only sounds that we're made was comming from the camp fire, then, we heard the sound of sheathing swords and a dragon's wings flapping. All of a sudden, soldiers came out of nowhere, they cried out and ran towards us. Instantly, Chiron galloped to his horn and blew it, I stood up, uncapped Riptide and took out my sheild. As I predicted, a suprise attack, nightfall, Hades brought his beasts, Kronos brought his titans, and Galbatorix brought his soldiers. This was not good..

**Author's Note;**

Daaamn, I hate to leave you hanging. Sorry! Don't hurt me! I have a good excuse for this! I'm going to wild water works tomorrow and I have to get to bed, so I decided to update beforehand so I dont have to rush in the morning. Well, chapter nineteen is the war! Be prepared! :) I hope I get to publish it soon, well, I have to write it first! aha. Anyways, see you all after I get back from wild water works!

Percy: What's wild water works?

Me: It's a water park.

Percy: Oh. Fun. I remember the last time I was in a water park..

Annabeth: You don't mean?...

Percy: Yup. Getting Ares his sheild.

Annabeth: Oh yeah. I remember that.

Grover: Blaa-ha-ha. I saved your lives!

Percy: Please don't remind me.

Me: Well I have to go, see you guys in a few days!

Eragon: Wait, a few days!

Me: Yup. But hey, I made it up to you and you won a fight between you and Percy.

Eragon: YAY! :)


	18. Chapter 19: War

**After some deep, really deep thought, I finished the chapter! I hope its good enough for everyones satisfaction.. Please R&R. Last chapter will be posted soon! :) **

ERAGON'S POV.

We all stood up, Chiron galloped away to the big house and suddenly, the conch horn blew. I took out Brisingr and glanced at Percy, who already had Riptide and his shield at the ready. Everyone was armed, then, Percy walked up to me and grabbed my armor.

"Get on Saphira! Now!" He snarled, then ran away with Annabeth towards the soldiers.

_SAPHIRA! Where are you!_ I screamed in my mind, then, I heard a roar and I looked behind me, Saphira was already here.

_Climb on little one! We must hurry! Galbatorix is approaching!_ She yelled, I took a last glance at the camp, in wich, everyone was already fighting off soldiers. But, where we're the so-called titans and beasts that Percy said would come? Then, Saphira took me out of my trance with a growl, I climbed on her and she soared in the air. We kept gaurd for Galbatorix, but he wasn't even here.

"Saphira, this is madness!" I screamed through the cries and the screaming going on from the ground. I looked at the battle, wishing that there was some way I could help. Chiron had his bow and stood on all fours, he was firing arrows at any soldiers that dared to approach him. Many demigods we're already wounded, this was sickening to watch. I felt a tug in my gut. I kept hearing the clashes of metal comming from swords and shields. Then, I looked at Annabeth and Thaila, who we're getting pulverised by a group of soldiers.

"There!" I pointed at them, and Saphira jerked forwards. Fire erupted from her mouth and almost instantly, all the soldiers caught fire, screaming and running around. Annabeth and Thaila looked at me, I grinned and we flew back to where we we're. I sat there for at least twenty minutes, waiting for any signs of Galbatorix.

"Saphira.. I sense something wrong." I said, and then, the ground shook, I diddn't feel it, nor Saphira, but everyone that was in the battle did. They we're bracing themselves and grabbing on to something for help to stand. Then, from the ground, titans appeared. I looked at Percy, who looked like the size of an ant from where I was, he looked up at me, fear in his sea green eyes.

_We have to help them!_ Saphira protested.

"We can't! We need to keep Galbatorix away!" I argued, she growled in response. Then, out of no where, one of the cabins caught fire. The explosion sent many of the half bloods that stood near the cabin in the air. Including soldiers. Some of the campers diddn't get up, some of them might have been severely wounded. Through gritted teeth, I told Saphira;

"I am going to kill Galbatorix." I said, she growled again.

"Really now? And how do you think you will manage that?" I heard a voice from behind me. Saphira turned around, and there he was, Galbatorix himself, riding his ugly dragon. Anger took over my body as I tried to maintain control..

PERCY'S POV.

This was chaos! The Ares cabin had blown up! Half the camp was getting destroyed! Through my fury and agony, I was doing great with Riptide. I stabbed one of the titans near me, and looked up in the night sky. I could barely notice, but Saphira and Eragon finally confronted Galbatorix. But I only had seconds before I looked down and I was hit in the face with the butt of a soldier's sword. I fell back.

Through my blurry vision, I noticed that someone had come to my aid, and just before the soldier who had hit me in the face could strike, that someone had deflected it and rescued me. Only later did I realize that that somebody was Clarisse. She hauled me up on my feet, slamming Riptide into my hand. I looked at her, I diddn't know if I should have thanked her, or yelled at her telling her that I had it under control.

But she said something first..

"Stupid seaweed brain. Your going to get yourself killed." Then, she walked away to help more of her siblings that we're getting beaten up.

I heard a cry of rage from behind me, and I turned so fast it made my head spin. I dodged one of the soldier's blow, letting the sword hit nothing but air. I lunged forward, Riptide in both hands, and I stabbed the soldier dead on, right in the heart. Woo for me..

ANNABETH'S POV.

I noticed just after I had stabbed a titan in the foot, that Clarisse was running up to me, panting.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, she caught her breath.

"Stupid seaweed brain!" She yelled.

"What happend to Percy?" I asked, fear struck me the moment I heard that.

"Nothing! I just saved his ass." She said, I rolled my eyes and then, heard a growl from behind us. I looked at Clarisse, who's eyes widened right away. I turned slowly, only to reveal what I diddn't want to see. A Minotaur.

Suddenly, the Minotaur bucked its head like crazy, growling and snarling. As if I was it's target.

"DODGE! DODGE!" Clarisse screamed, throwing herself on me and knocked me to the side. We landed hard on the ground, but then the Minotaur came running past us. Thank gods for Clarisse.

She helped me stand up, and we turned to face the Minotaur. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned again, sniffing the air and trying to find us.

"Thanks.." I said shakily, raising my bow. I grabbed an arrow and put it in it's holding, ready for the Minotaur to turn around so I could shoot it in the eye, or the head, or something!

"Don't be stupid!" Clarisse yelled, then, the Minotaur turned, and ran straight towards us. Fire. The arrow flew past a ton of fighting demigods and soldiers, right into the Minotair's underbelly. Oh no. That wasn't what I planned at all.

"Ugh. I knew you would miss." Clarisse said, I rolled my eyes, grabbing another arrow. But it was too late, the Minotaur came running towards us, even more angrier. Clarisse and I jumped to the side at the last second. We turned, and the Minotaur stopped after a few feet. I put another arrow in it's holding, and waited for the Minotaur to turn around and run again.

"Please, PLEASE don't miss this time." Clarisse said mockingly, I gripped on to the bow and arrow tight, this was my only useful weapon. Except for my sword in it's sheath. Then, the Minotaur charged, and I fired an arrow straight in its eye. It screamed and exploded into dust. I sighed and lowered my bow, turning to Clarisse, who laughed at me.

"Good job wise girl." She said, I rolled my eyes, looking at the scene before me. A raging battle between soldiers, demigods, monsters, and titans..

ERAGON'S POV.

"How will I manage? Killing you? HA!" I yelled, Galbatorix twitched, his dragon snarled.

"Yes. I do believe that you will try to kill me. But, in the end, you will lose." He said, I bit the inside of my cheek, I really diddn't have a plan.

_What do we do?_ I thought to Saphira.

_Kill him and his dragon!_ She said, I grinned, and Saphira lunged towards the other dragon. I tried to hold on to the saddle to keep myself from falling off..

PERCY'S POV.

I jumped away at the last second, avoiding another blow comming from the two soldiers that were attacking me. All three of our blades clashed together, I kicked one of the swords away from the soldier's hand. He growled and tried to punch me, but before he could, I round-house kicked his ribs, he cried out in pain and fell. The other soldier, on the other hand, got angry and slashed his sword at my good arm, making a huge gash on my forearm. I cried out, then stabbed him in the heart. He fell back, with Riptide still in his body.

Walking over to the dead soldier, I pulled Riptide out and wiped off the blood from the blade. I left, leaving the soldier to die painfully.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three hellhounds jumped on me. I screamed before I hit the ground. I could see some of the Apollo campers firing arrows at them. Thank the gods it killed two of them. But the other one got more angry. I gave a growl to scare the hellhound, he retreated off of me, giving me time to scramble to my feet. I could honestly say, I hate hellhounds. Then, it jumped towards me. Dodging it, I lifted Riptide, stabbing the hellhound in the shoulder until it turned to dust.

I tensed my shoulders, my body ached. I was tired..

ERAGON'S POV.

I diddn't know how long this battle between Saphira, and Galbatorix's dragon was going to last. However, I could tell that both of us we're trying to brace ourselves and trying hard not to fall. Through the fighting between the two dragons, I tried to stab Brisingr at Galbatorix, but he dodged it. Leaving my sword to hit air. He smiled at me, then started to laugh. Another lurch came from Saphira, my stomach wasn't going to hold on much longer. I was going to throw up.

"You cannot defeat me!" Galbatorix bellowed, he took out his sword, and we began sparring, while our dragons we're fighting. Then, Saphira rolled and I almost dropped Brisingr while trying not to fall, then, we we're upright. I grinned at Galbatorix, he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Your smart, I give you that." Galbatorix said, my body was tense, ready for an attack. Then, his dragon lunged towards Saphira, clawing at her wings. Luckily, she dodged just in time, and Galbatorix flew past me, trying to hit me in the process. I tried to block, but I was a second too soon, he cut me at the side of my ribcage. I screamed, and Saphira gave an ear-splitting roar. I guess she felt my pain..

ANNABETH'S POV.

I dodged another arrow, it flew past my ear, thank the gods. Or else that would have hurt. I glanced at Clarisse, who was beside me, holding her electrical spear. We we're breathing heavily, sweating, and tired. This was never going to end. I just knew it. Then, I heard a roar from behind me, oh gods, a Fury. Clarisse rolled to avoid getting clawed, I ducked and let the Fury fly past me. She snarled, turning back around. Helping Clarisse stand back up, I glared at the Fury.

"What in the Hades!" I heard someone scream from behind me, I turned my head, two Hellhounds we're attacking Nico. I wanted to help, but we had our own probloms to worry about.

"DUCK!" Clarisse screamed, and we did, I found myself face first on the ground, hearing a screech comming from above, then, the Fury landed beside me, and exploded to dust. I sighed, then stood up and turned to Nico, he had killed one of the Hellhouds, but was being attacked by another.

"Clarisse! Help Nico out!" I demanded, running towards Thaila, who was trying to fight off a titan.

"Thaila look out!" I yelled, she turned to face the titan, who slapped her hard across the face. I got angry. The moment she hit the ground, dazed, I ran faster than my feet would let me. I jumped on to the titan's back, punching and hitting anything I could. Then, I took out my bronze knife and stabbed it in the side of the neck. I jumped off at the last second, the titan fell, twitching. I took out the knife and put it in it's sheath.

Walking over to Thaila, she looked at me, I sighed in relief.

"You okay?" I asked, she nodded and I helped her stand up..

ERAGON'S POV.

I ducked just in time to save myself from being burned by the fire Galbatorix's dragon had released from it's mouth. The heat, however, really over exhausted me. I coughed, and retched a few times. Finally, the dragon stopped, I looked up. Galbatorix was still smiling evilly at me. I shivered. Suddenly, it all happend so fast, just as his dragon was about to bite my head off, I striked, and cut off the dragon's wing. It screeched and roared, then finally, Galbatorix was crash landing into the lake..

PERCY'S POV.

I saw it from afar, I thought at first that Eragon was going to get himself killed, but then he cut the dragon's wing off! I saw Galbatorix and his dragon plunge into the lake, and I knew this was my chance. I bolted towards the creek and saw Galbatorix struggling to swim to shore.

"Oh no you don't." I muttered, and raised my hands. A huge whirlpool sucked Galbatorix down under. I kept it going for a long time until I knew he would probably be dead. Then, I stopped the whirlpool and the waves and sighed. Saphira landed and Eragon jumped off her. He patted my back.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He said, I smiled, and heard a scream comming from behind me. I knew that scream from anywhere. It was Annabeth. Both Eragon and I turned, she was surrounded by two titans, and three hellhounds. Oh, and not to mention at least eight soldiers. I was just about to run to help her, but something was pulling me back. Eragon had sucsessfully ran to her aid, but I coulden't? I turned my head, struggling to break free of my attacker's grasp. It was Kronos. A knot tied in my stomach, my heart was pounding beneath my chest I swear it could be a new drum solo. He grinned at me and lifted me up, turning me around and making me look into his eyes..

"Ahh.. Finally.. The son of Poseidon."

ERAGON'S POV.

I kicked a soldier in the leg, his leg gave out and he fell, I stabbed him and kicked him back. Annabeth stabbed one of the soldiers with her knife in the foot. I grinned at her, she wasn't so bad of a fighter, for a woman. Annabeth turned to face me as soon as we defeated them all.

"Thanks." She smiled, I panted, nodding, I coulden't say anything because I was out of breath. She gasped, pointing behind me, I turned. Percy was being held by a creepy titan.

"Who is tha-at?" I studdered, my voice cracked.

"Kronos.." Annabeth said angrily and she started to run after Percy. I gripped her shoulder and kept her away. She struggled but I kept her here.

"Let me go!" She protested, but I diddn't. She wasn't going to die. Nor was Percy.

"This isn't your war Eragon! Your not even suppost to be here! And if it weren't for you showing up, NONE of this would have happend!" She screamed in my face. Those words hurt. I was only trying to help..

I was stunned, lost for words. Then, Annabeth stabbed one of the approaching soldiers with her knife from behind. I was impressed, but still stunned. My mouth dropped, then, I heard Saphira's wings from behind me.

_This is a bloodbath!_ She recoiled as soon as she saw Kronos and Percy. Then, I watched in fear, along with Annabeth and Saphira, Kronos threw Percy at least ten feet, he sprawled on the ground..

PERCY'S POV.

I landed on the ground, and believe me, it hurt. I swear I could have seen, through my blurry vision, a scared looking Eragon and Annabeth, and Saphira wanting to approach.

_Don't come.. He will just kill you.._ I thought, hoping that Saphira heard me. I grabbed Riptide from beside me, scrambling to my feet.

"Dude.. Have you ever thought of going on a diet? Or maybe working out?" I said, Kronos growled, I knew I made him mad. This was too easy. Even for the son of Poseidon. I willed my water powers to come, and so they did, I made a tornado of water around Kronos. It seemed to be holding him, but not for long. This was my only chance. I let the water fall, and Kronos was on the ground. He glared at me as I walked over to him, Riptide pointed at his chest.

"You think you can defeat me, son of Poseidon? I don't think so!" Kronos bellowed, just before he could get up, I stabbed him through the heart. He screamed and growled, and roared, wich was creeping me out. But just before he let himself go, he kicked me with his foot. I was flying, and then I landed on the ground, sliding a few feet before my head collided with a pair of legs. I looked up, Clarisse. She bent down and picked up Riptide, then hoisted me up on my feet.

"Seaweed brain." She grumbled, forcing Riptide into my hands. She walked away to help the Ares cabin. I turned to see Annabeth smiling at me, but then horror struck. I could see it right in my line of eyesight. A soldier had a bow at the ready, and fired.

"NO!" I screamed, running towards Annabeth. I pushed Eragon out of the way and jumped infront of her. Suddenly, the impact hurt more than the actual arrow that jarred into my shoulder blade. I would have fallen face first into the ground if Annabeth hadn't of caught me. At first, I felt no pain, but then it stung and my muscles we're on fire. Annabeth slowly lowered me to the ground, on my stomach. I wanted to roll over, but she held me on the ground.

I screamed, screaming louder than ever before. It hurt, more than seeing Annabeth's worried face filled with tears. My vision was fading. Holy Zeus! I was dying! No! So many things I wanted to do with my life! This is insane! Annabeth's face hovered infront of me. I wanted to wipe the tears away and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't. I coulden't lie to her.

"Percy.. Percy can you hear me!" She said, and kept repeating it until I grunted in response.

"Percy.. This is going to hurt." She said. Oh gods, what was going to hurt me more than the arrow had already done? Everything was a blur from there on. I heard mumbling and gasps. Until the ringing in my ears and a GUSH sound comming from my back. I coulden't scream, I had no voice.

I blinked away a tear and felt it roll down my cheek. Annabeth, was the only person I could think about. Then, I heard Eragon mutter something, and then, a glowing light blinded me, even though it was behind me. It still did. All of a sudden, before blackness creeped up on me, the glowing light faded away, and I heard a thump! Comming from beside me. The world was spinning, I felt like I was in a bear trap. My whole body was burning. I felt like I was going to throw up.. Then, I knew no more..

ERAGON'S POV.

I watched as Percy screamed "NO!" And ran towards us. I diddn't know what was going on. Then, Percy pushed me out of the way, I stumbled back, and an arrow whoooshed past me. That was close. Then, I noticed that Percy was being held up by Annabeth, with an arrow in his back shoulder blade. Oh no. This wasn't good..

Annabeth slowly lowered Percy to the ground, I looked around, Chiron, Saphira, Nico, Thaila, and some other campers we're surrounding Percy. I guess the war was over.

"Percy.. Percy can you hear me!" Annabeth said, Percy grunted. We needed to pull the arrow out. I could heal him and he would be alright. But I knew the concequenses if I did.

"Move." I said, and everyone gasped from behind me. I looked at Annabeth, my hand gently on the bloody arrow that emerged into Percy's back just a minute ago.

"Percy.. This is going to hurt." Annabeth said, I winced, and tightened my grip on the arrow and pulled. There was a GUSH! Sound, and Percy diddn't make any movements. He diddn't make a sound. I thought he might be dead, but Annabeth sighed and I looked up at Chiron.

"I can heal him." I said, Chiron nodded slowly and turned my attention to Annabeth again. She was pale.

"Please.." She said, I nodded, and raised my hand.

"Waise, heill!" I muttered, and the gedwey ignasia glowed brighter than before. I closed my eyes, letting the magic do it's work. I was already getting tired. I fought to keep consciousness. Healing Percy's wound was going to take alot of my strength. I opened my eyes, his wound was only half healed. But he would live. All of a sudden, a wave of pain erupted in my head. I trembled and shook violently before hitting the ground right beside Percy..

**Author's Note;**

Dude. I feel proud of myself. This took alot of work. Please, no critisism. :( Anyways, chapter 20 will be up soon, and oh dont worry, I will write more Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic's! I promise! Please R&R.

Also, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Eragon. Just saying. ! :)

Percy: Obviously you dont own Percy Jackson. Percy owns Percy. Simple as that.

Me: Of course.

Eragon: Well. I really like the chapter.

Percy: Humf.. Well.. You diddn't get stabbed in the back with an arrow!

Eragon: No.. I diddn't-

Percy: Then stop sucking up to her!

Me: Oh Percy, calm down. It's just a story.

Annabeth: Yeah, seaweed brain. It's just a story. Listen to the writing geek!

Me: Haw Haw. Very funny.

Percy: Why don't you all just call me kelp face, makes me feel better.

Me: Kelp face is just as bad as seaweed brain.

Annabeth: I agree.


	19. Chapter 20: Return Home

**Finally! The final chapter of my Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Eragon crossover! I really hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you very much! :)**

ERAGON'S POV.

When I awoke, there was something differen't about my surroundings. I wasn't sure where I was, but all I knew, was that my head was pounding! I lay there, waiting for the pain in my head to stop. Then, it all came back to me. The attack, Galbatorix falling into the lake, Percy using the water to destroy him.. Oh no! Percy! I sat up, even though I haven't been at camp Half-Blood for long, I knew the big house as if it was my home. And I was definitely not in the big house. I felt dizzy at first, so I thought standing up might help. It diddn't. Once I gained control of my nerves, I looked around. I was in a huge room, with pillars that were bigger than Saphira, way bigger. There was strange belongings in this room, I coulden't make out most of it. I turned my head, there we're eight (A/N; sorry if I diddn't get it right.) thrones surrounding the room. And believe me, these thrones made elephants look small.

Suddenly, I noticed that there were people sitting in the thrones. And they were big people. At least ten feet tall, maybe more. They eyed me in concern, I diddn't know where I was. This was all so confusing. Where was Saphira? I tried to contact her but my mind was out of reach.

"W-where am I?" I managed to say, they diddn't say anything. They still looked at me. One of them stared at me like I was an insect, waiting to be squashed.

"You are in Olympus." One of them said, Olympus? What?

"Who.. Who are you?" I asked, they hesitated.

"We are the greek gods. I'm sure you met my son, Percy." Another one said, I gasped. Was I really in the presence of the greek gods? The mother's and father's of the half-bloods I had met at camp Half-Blood?

"Your.." I tried to say, but he finished the scentence.

"Poseidon. Yes." He grinned, I ran a hand through my hair. Wich by the way, I haven't bathed myself for a while. I felt disgusted at the way I was looking around ancient gods.

"Wait.. The war.. Galbatorix! What's going on?" I tried to say, but it all came in random words put into a sentence. The one beside Poseidon put up a hand to silence me. A big, big hand. I stood there, and kept my mouth shut.

"All is done. Kronos is in Tartarus. Galbatorix is back in Alagaesia. Where you will be returning also." He said, I gasped again. I was going back to Alabaesia!

"What about Percy? Is he okay?" I asked, Poseidon winced at the sound of his name. Oh no. Was he hurt?

"Calm boy, calm. He is perfectly fine. Just recovering." A woman said, I looked at her, she was really beautiful. At first I thought it was Annabeth sitting on that throne, but no, it wasn't.

"What about Saphira?" I asked.

"She is in Alagaesia. Waiting for you to return. We already talked to her while you we're unconscious." Another god said.

"Wait.. What about camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"You shoulden't keep asking questions, boy." The man beside Poseidon said.

"Zeus, let the boy ask. He is confused." Poseidon said, then, it came to me, Thaila's father Zeus!

"Very well. Camp Half-Blood is being restored. The bodies of the soldiers and titans are being removed, all is going to be fine, Eragon." Zeus said, I looked at him, he knew my name?

"You know my name.." I said, Zeus stared at me, then stood up.

"Of course. Now, because you have did a good deed to us, we will send you back to your own world. Thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer. For your help." Zeus said, and then, I was in nothing but darkness..

"Eragon! Eragon! Wake up! Please!" I heard a woman's voice plead. Then, I realized that it was Arya. I opened my eyes, she sighed and hugged me. After she released me, I sat up to see concerned faces etched upon Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, Arya, and Saphira.

"What?" I said, confused. What had happend?

"You fell through the ground.. Saphira with you.. Then, suddenly, right after we defeated the intruders, you came from the sky and landed right infront of me." Arya said, I rubbed my head.

"Saphira aswell." Nasuada pointed out.

"Where did you go?" Roran asked, I was still rubbing my head. Then, I looked up at Roran.

"I wen't to camp."

PERCY'S POV.

My shoulder was on fire. I coulden't help but moan. I snapped open my eyes. I was in the big house. My shoulder was wrapped with gauze and my arm was in a sling. I looked around the room, adjusting my vision, where I found Chiron in his wheelchair, human form, sleeping beside me. I sighed, thinking about the events that happend.

_Saphira?_ I thought, but I heard no response. Even if I did wait for five minutes. What was going on?

Then, Chiron stirred and lifted his head. His eyes wen't wide when he saw me.

"Ah! Percy! I was starting to worry! How do you feel?" He asked me, I swallowed, my throat was dry, as if someone forced sand down my throat.

"Like I was used as a punching bag." I said, and I was right, my whole body was numb, and throbbing. Chiron nodded.

"What happend Chiron? I mean, after I was hit in the back with an arrow?" I asked, Chiron hesitated.

"After we took you to the big house and I tended to your wounds, we began disposing the bodies of soldiers and titans. Also, the Ares cabin is being re-built as we speak. Clarisse is making sure of it. And re-modeling of the camp is in order aswell. We are almost finished." Chiron said, wait, almost finished?

"How long was I out?" I asked, Chiron wheeled his wheelchair closer to me.

"Five days." He said without another word. I gasped. Five days? Holy Zeus!

"Wait.. What happend to Eragon and Saphira?" I asked, Chiron smiled.

"I knew you would ask that. Infact, I just spoke with the gods. Eragon is back in Alagaesia, along with Saphira and Galbatorix. Kronos is in Tartarus, and Hades is being punished for his betrayal." Chiron said, I wanted to shift into another position in the bed, but somehow, my nerves woulden't let me. I was too comfortable.

"Chiron.." I tried to say, but then someone burst through the door.

"Percy! Oh thank the gods!" It was Annabeth. She came running through the room, and plunged into me. I winced.

"Ouch.." I said, she let go and stood up.

"Sorry.. I forgot.." She muttered, I smiled. It was okay, I was just glad to see her beautiful face again.

" 'S okay." I said, she smiled, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Perce!" Someone else yelled, Grover came walking in the room from behind Annabeth and approached my bedside. I smiled.

"What's up G-Man?" I asked.

"Not much. Just finished training. How you feeling?" He asked, I looked down at the sling supporting my arm.

"Pain." I said, Grover nodded.

"I bet." Clarisse said from the doorway. Annabeth turned to look at her, wich gave me a quick glimpse of her. She leaned against the wall and grinned at me. She was all dirty and sweaty. She must have just came back from helping to re-build the Ares cabin.

"You seaweed brain. We all thought you died." She said, walking into the room.

"Nice to see you too, Clarisse." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Some still training, some helping to build the Ares cabin, some are getting rid of the last of the bodies." Annabeth said, I nodded slowly. Well, I never even got to thank Eragon for healing me, or well, if you could put it into proper terms, saving my life. I would be a gonner if it weren't for him..

_Good bye, Eragon and Saphira.._

**Author's Note;**

Well, I enjoyed writing this! I will start writing more Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfics, same with Eragon! I hope you all liked it, and thanks again for reading! :D

Percy: *Sniffles* such a sad ending.

Me: I know! :(

Annabeth: Cry babies. Suck it up.

Me: I wrote this. I feel amazed.

Eragon: You should be proud.

Me: I am!

Saphira: _Next time, try not to ask them to review as much as you did._  
  
**Me: I did not!**

Saphira: _You did so._

Me: I did not..


	20. CHAPTER 1 AND AUTHORS NOTEPLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I'm back, with a lot of news for you.**

**Now unfortunately I know most of you are disappointed that the new story hasn't been posted and it's been like god knows how long. Here's the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.**

**I've been lost without a computer for the longest time. Which meant no writing.**

**It killed me every day of my life.**

**But now, I have returned, and I do need to start re-writing the fan fic I promised you guys that I would write.**

**But since you are all disappointed, I have a surprise for you…**

**Once I finish re-writing this story, I'm going to make a sequel!**  
**YES! That's right,**  
**I'm going to write a sequel to Percy Jackson Meets Eragon and Saphira.**

**Now, I need ideas everyone.. So please, don't hesitate to give me your wise words of wisdom about**  
**this sequel! Maybe a lucky few can help me write it. Hmm… Anyways,**  
**I do have to catch up on my reading and re-read the Eragon series and Percy Jackson series. So this way**  
**my accuracy is 100 Percent!**

**May the odds ever be in your favour my fellow minions. :)**

**-Jessicaalynn.**

_**ERAGON'S POV.**_

As Saphira and I we're flying through the skies of Alagaesia, things diddn't seem quite right to me. I felt strange, I had a hunch that something bad was going to happen. It sent a shiver down my spine.

Little one. Do not worry, with us together, nothing can stop calmly said in my mind. I looked around, then down at the ground where I could see the tents of the camp of the Varden. It felt good to be home.

I feel weird, like something bad is about to happen.. Maybe after what happend when we wen't to rescue Lady Lorana rattled me a bit.I finally replied to Saphira. She sighed, I looked down and I could see my tent. Maybe I should get Brisingr before Saphira and I go to the forest so she can hunt, just to be safe.

Saphira, land infront of my tent, I need to get Brisingr. Saphira growled.

And then we can go hunting? I'm starving! Saphira said, I coulden't help but chuckle. She always was annoying whenever I would stall wich caused her less time to hunt. Saphira landed and I jumped off her, walking into my tent to retrieve Brisingr. I grabbed it's handle off the bed and I strapped it around my waist, I had a feeling that I needed it.

Okay Saphira, I have it, now we can go hunt. I said, Saphira growled.

Finally, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole herd of cows. She said, I laughed and walked out of the tent. Then, I felt somebody trying to reach my mind.

ERAGON! It was Arya.

Arya? Are you okay? I thought, then I heard the horn blowing from a distance and I knew that Saphira was going to be angry.

We are under attack! It isnt Galbatorix this time! Heck, I don't know who it is! Nasuada demands that you accompany me at the gates and we can barricade so the intruders don't get in! She sent me an image of where she was, and I looked up at Saphira.

Ugh.. I guess hunting will have to wait.. Climb on little one. She said, I felt really bad. I climbed on to her and she soared into the air. The wind attacked my face, blowing the hair out of my face and I squinted my eyes.

Where is she? I don't see Arya anywhere! Saphira helplessly said. I looked down, she wasn't there. Only people scattering and hiding in the tents.

She sent me the image. It's right here! Where is she? I thought, then I heard Arya once again.

I appologize Eragon. Please try to keep the gates shut until I get there! Roran is on his way to help you. We must not let them get in! She said, Saphira landed infront of the gates and I climbed off her, only to see Roran running towards us.

"Roran? What's going on!" I nearly yelled through the panics and screaming from everyone around us. Roran was out of breath, but he managed to choak out,

"Nasuada doesen't know whats going on either.. All I know is that I was sent here to help you and keep the gates closed from the intruders.. We don't know who the intruders are.. But they seem like they are from another world!" Roran panted, Eragon looked at Saphira.

Another world? That's not possible. Saphira said, Roran nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too Saphira." Then, we jumped, they we're at the gates, trying to break through.

"Come on! Saphira, I wan't you to use your strength and help me keep the gates closed!"

I yelled, Saphira blinked.

Of course, little one. She said, I raised my hand and pointed it to the gates, muttering in the ancient language.

"Keep the gates closed." Was what I said, and the gedwey ignasia glowed, then, the strength to keep the gates closed was over-powering. I could feel Saphira struggling just as much as I was. All of a sudden, my vision began to get fuzzy, my body was aching. I started shaking.

"Eragon!" I heard Arya yell, but I coulden't turn my head to look at her. The spell was draining me of strength. Then, I felt Arya touch my mind and she gave me some of her strength.

What's happening! Saphira yelled in my mind. I diddn't know what was going on, but I looked down and I felt the ground shudder beneath me. I almost fell but thanks to Saphira and Arya, I diddn't. Everything was happening so fast, then, everything went bright and I fell. Except, I diddn't feel the impact of landing on the ground, I ended the spell and I looked around. It felt like I was falling down a tight tube, then I heard Saphira roar. I turned my head, she was falling too.. Then, I landed hard in the grass and everything went black..

_**Please review :)**_

_**Eragon: Yes, please review so she can stop bothering me and Saphira about it.**_

_**Me: :O I never bothered you about it!**_

_**Saphira: Yes you did.**_

_**Me: No I diddn't!**_

_**Eragon: Yes you did.**_

_**Me: Okay enough of this argueing. I need to get back to writing the second chapter!**_

_**Eragon: One question,**_

_**Me: Yes, Eragon?**_

_**Eragon: Why diddn't you bring Arya through the ground with me? That's unfair.**_

_**Me: Because I don't want her in the story. You will find out soon enough why I diddn't bring her along.**_

_**Eragon: Fine..**_


End file.
